Amnesia
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: UA. Harry se aburre de la presión de su novio, terminando con todo. Nuestro rubio queda destruido y huye... ¿qué pasa cuando el moreno se arrepiente, pero todo cambia irreversiblemente? Slash HD. Terminado.
1. Prólogo

Amnesia.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de la sala de estar de la casa que permanecía en penumbras.

Con débiles campanadas, el reloj del despacho marcó las once de la noche, haciendo que la figura sentada en un sofá se retorciera incómoda.

-Maldición. –masculló por lo bajo, el rubio al aire. Sus ojos se desviaron al gran ventanal, que permitía ver el exterior completamente nevado. Apenas faltaban unos días para Navidad recordó.

Ojalá pudiese convencer a Harry de pasarla con sus padres, ya que el año anterior la habían pasado con los Weasley y ellos se habían sentido un poco abandonados.

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios. Estaba cansado, por el trabajo con la compañía se había tenido que levantar temprano; y también tenía hambre. Pero estaba decidido a esperar al moreno.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que en los últimos meses Harry lo había hecho esperar por horas y más alarmante era la suma de las que había tenido que cenar solo y dormirse sin saber del moreno.

Era cierto que el trabajo de Auror del chico le exigía demasiado, pero había veces en que no llegaba por ir a ver a los Weasley o pasar a la casa de Sirius, y eran esas las veces en que se enojaba, porque no consideraba una simple llamada por Red Flu para avisar.

También le decepcionaba que el moreno hubiese dejado de ser tan atento como lo era al principio -cuando eran muchas las mañanas que no le importaba llegar algo atrasado con tal de poder disfrutar la ducha juntos.

"¿Qué querías?" se preguntó. "Después de todo, siempre es así al comienzo y luego se va madurando, dejando eso de lado" pero a pesar de ello una pequeña arruga cruzó su cejo. No quería que su relación fuera así... tan plana y aburrida. Sólo le bastaba ver a sus padres para saber que lo anterior no tenía porque ser así.

Con gesto cansado volvió a mirar el reloj de pulsera, viendo que eran las 11:25. En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió, mostrando la gran figura del joven Auror. El pelo negro lucía bastante alborotado, en contraste con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, de un color verde esmeralda.

-Harry. –fue el frío saludo del rubio, una vez que se puso de pie.

-Draco –respondió el moreno, acercándose a su pareja, notando el enojo en el otro chico.

-La comida está servida... no sé si te interese talvez comer –dijo el rubio, sintiendo como su humor empeoraba al oler el suave aroma a licor que rodeaba al moreno.

-A decir verdad, no... –sonrió el chico, pasando de largo, sin más señal de cariño que un leve beso en la mejilla. –Ron me invitó a comer a su casa porque había llegado Charlie de Rumania, además, fue un día horrible en la oficina y me sirvió un poco de relajo. –con fuerza apretó los puños, haciéndose daño sin notarlo.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te estuve esperando para comer? –reclamó Draco sin aguantar más. –desde las 8... se supone que a esa hora terminaba tu turno... y son las 11:30 y recién te dignas a aparecer... para solo decirme que te fuiste donde los Weasley a comer –siseó enojado.

-Draco... –murmuró el moreno mientras se terminaba de poner el pijama y pasaba al baño junto al dormitorio. –sabes, estoy cansado y no quiero pelear.

-¡Yo tampoco! De verdad o creo que te hubiese costado mucho avisarme. Tengo sueño, porque me uve que levantar más temprano que tú, y en vez de dormir te estuve esperando... ¡En vano! –le gritó a la puerta cerrada. Dentro nadie contestó a sus reclamos.

Para cuando el moreno salió, Draco estaba más furioso de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y parecía que el otro chico tampoco estaba muy feliz.

-Sabes algo Draco –dijo con un tono calmo, pero los ojos destellando –creo que si tantos inconvenientes tienes con todo esto, lo mejor sería darnos un tiempo. Se acabarían los reclamos, podrías dormir lo que quisieras y no te tendrías que preocupar por esperarme. –todas las contestaciones y argumentos para continuar la pelea se desvanecieron de la mente del rubio, tan pronto como proceso esas palabras. Su rostro quedó sin expresiones y por un largo momento ambos se quedaron de pie en el pasillo mirándose en silencio. Cuando Draco habló su voz sonó extrañamente quebrada.

-¿Perdón... qué dijiste? –susurró, sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban.

-Dije, que si tantos problemas te causo, lo mejor sería que nos tomáramos un tiempo. –la mente de Draco gritaba en protesta. Al hacer todos sus reclamos, era sólo para que el moreno le diese más atención y se preocupase un poco más de él. Definitivamente no quería perder al ojiverde, lo quería demasiado, había sido –prácticamente –su único motivo de preocupación desde que lo conoció un día en Gringott's. No le importaba trasnochar para asegurarse de que llegara a la casa, para ver esos ojos esmeralda brillar cuando lo besaba cuando llegaba temprano.

Una lejana parte de su mente le recordó lo que su madre siempre le repetía cuando hablaba de sus novios: " Hijo, antes de conocer a tu padre, tuve muchos novios, pero un cuanto uno se ponía cargoso o molesto, lo terminaba... y recuerdo que una sola vez me terminaron a mí... aunque el chico en cuestión se arrepintió con el tiempo, nunca lo acepté de nuevo. Pero luego conocí a tu padre y una amiga me comentó cuando cumplimos un año que con él me casaría, que me había durado mucho. Y así fue. Por eso te digo, que si alguien te hiere en lo mas mínimo o te molesta, termina con orgullo, nunca sabes si luego conoces al verdadero amor de tu vida"

-A-alguna vez te conté lo que decía mi madre respecto a terminar una relación –murmuró, haciendo que Harry se extrañase por el cambio de tema, pero asintiendo débilmente. –nunca he suplicado en ninguna relación, haciéndole caso a lo que ella me dijo... pero... pero tú eres importante para mí... y te pegunto ¿De verdad quieres terminar con todo? –susurró el rubio, sintiendo latir su corazón acelerado en su pecho. Sus manos sudaban, y en su mente suplicaba porque Harry dijese que no quería terminar... que todo fue en sencillo error, el enojo que habló por él. Cuando vio que la determinación brillaba en sus ojos verdes algo se congeló en su interior.

-Sabes... esto más que ser por mí es por ti... porque yo estoy feliz viviendo como lo estábamos. De hecho no encontraba ninguna falla. –dijo el pelinegro apoyándose en la pared –pero eres tú el que siente que las cosas no van bien... quizá lo mejor sea darnos un tiempo... para que puedas descansar o que sé yo. –los ojos grises de Draco se nublaron un poco con las lágrimas que retenía.

-Los "_tiempos" _no existen... es sólo una forma linda de decir _"terminamos, pero voy a esperar a que te acostumbres para decírtelo"_

-Si es así como lo quieres tomar –murmuró Harry, bostezando débilmente.

-¿Cómo puede ser que te importe tan poco nuestra relación? –espetó dolido el rubio. -¿aún no cumplimos el año viviendo juntos y ya se acabó?

-Draco... –murmuró algo lastimado al oír eso. –de verdad que te quiero, pero eres tú el que tiene los problemas, y si un tiempo ayu-

-¡Cállate! –lo cortó, mientras una lágrima arrancaba furiosa. –ya te dije que los tiempos no existen para mí... ¿es lo último? –lo miró un largo momento, suplicándole con la mirada, todo lo que por su orgullo no podía decir "_por favor... sólo una palabra y me quedo... dime que me quieres y me olvido de todo, absolutamente todo"_ pero el moreno sólo lo miró de vuelta y con un suave y fugaz beso de despedida desapareció rumbo al dormitorio.

-Se acabó... se acabó... –murmuró sin frenar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro.

A tientas llegó hasta su despacho, mientras sonaban las campanadas de las doce de la noche.

En un trozo de pergamino garabateó imitando la letra de Harry, que se encontraba algo enfermo y que seguramente no asistiría al trabajo por un par de días. De ese modo tendría unos días libres, luego eran las fiestas... así tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar.

Con cuidado ató el mensaje a su pequeña águila y la envió.

Lentamente sacó del armario un baúl y con un movimiento de varita guardó todos los libros, papeles, documentos... todo. Lo encogió, escondiéndolo en su bolsillo. Lo mismo hizo al guardar toda su ropa, mirando tristemente al moreno aparentemente dormido en la cama.

Para cuando llegó a la sala de estar, consideró que sólo le haría más daño el llevarse alguna fotografía. Dando una última mirada a su hogar por varios meses, cerró la puerta dejando todo atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.- continuará-.--.

Iniciado: 30 julio 2007

Terminado: 30 julio 2007

Publicado: 22 enero 2008

Bien, este es un fic que me comía la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Está inspirado en la canción Amnesia de José José.

No vayan a pensar que es un simple drama... ni nada por el estilo.. ya después se darán cuenta.

Ojalá les guste. Y el primer capitulo es cortito, pero estaba escrito en un cuaderno, y no sabía cuantas páginas ocuparía.

Lo que dice Narcisa, es en realidad el consejo que siempre me da la esposa de mi papá respecto a los hombres, y me gusta que sea ella la que se lo aconseje a Draco, así que eso... déjenme rws, y si les interesa, busquen la canción.

Besos!

SinieStra Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 1

Amnesia

Un escalofrío corrió por su columna al oír el suave sonido del whisky siendo servido por el barman.

Finalmente se había ido a hospedar a un hotel muggle que conocía gracias a la vez que su antiguo departamento estaba siendo remodelado y no quería irse a la mansión.

Como había pagado en efectivo, dio un nombre falso, ahorrándose las molestias de poder ser encontrado por alguien antes de estar preparado, y es que era de los que prefería pasar por las penas solo, no que fuera estoico... sino sólo orgulloso.

Había ordenado todo, para no ver a nadie hasta pasado Navidad, cuando ya estuviera más tranquilo.

Apurando el vaso, fijó su vista alrededor, dándose cuenta que el lugar estaba desierto, a excepción del barman y él mismo. De seguro era por la época pensó deprimido.

Con gesto cansado decidió seguir bebiendo en su habitación, a que hacer el ridículo en público. Con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suspiro triste se escapó de los labios del moreno recostado en una gran cama, completamente solo. Ya no estaba tan seguro que lo que su amigo Ron le dijo sobre terminar, cuando le comentó que estaba algo aburrido de lo monótono que se estaba volviendo todo con el rubio, hubiese sido lo mejor para hacer.

Apenas un par de horas desde que Draco se había marchado y ya lo echaba de menos.

Pero lo peor es que si se había ido, fue porque él lo dejó, porque no fue capaz de decir algo a los ojos suplicantes del rubio, que le pedían sólo una palabra para quedarse.

Era un gran y rematado estúpido: por hacerlo marcharse, por no ser capaz de decirle lo que pensaba y aún más por hacerle caso a Ron.

Pero tampoco era _tan_ estúpido como para no hacer nada. Lo buscaría, aunque sea difícil, ya que sabía que no se iba a ir donde sus padres, sino que se quedaría solo.

Merlín, sólo esperaba que el rubio no estuviese tan dolido como para no hablar con él.

De verdad que estaba profundamente arrepentido, de por un momento haber tratado de tirar por la borda un año y medio de relación. Cuando lo encontrara, vería su estado y lo dejaría solo un tiempo para que pensara un poco sobre ellos, y si todo iba bien le pediría que volvieran... además, estaba seguro que eran el alma gemela del otro... _debían_ volver. No sabía que pasaría si eso no ocurría.

Aún no entendía cómo... por el amor a Merlín, fue capaz de hacer y decir todas las estúpideces que había hecho. Y no podía usar la excusa de Ron, sin sentirse aún más tonto. Había sido un maldito cabrón y la culpa y tristeza lo corroían por dentro.

Con un último suspiro triste se dio la vuelta y trató de conciliar el sueño, sin lograrlo...

-...-..-.-.-.-..-

En la habitación del hotel, el rubio también se había quedado dormido, con una botella de whisky terminada y otra por la mitad.

No era que ahogara las penas en alcohol, sino que trataba de ahogarlo todo en él. Su pasado con Harry, todas las esperazas que tuvo en su relación, porque sí, lo había sentido –que ambos eran el alma gemela del otro –pero si el moreno era capaz de dejarlo así, sin conversar los problemas que tenían, entonces no había mucho que pudiera hacer. No entraba en su vocabulario suplicar.

En los momentos en que despertaba, volvía a beber hasta que el sueño se apoderaba de él y el tiempo se hacía eterno y absorbente.

Cuando descubrió que no tenía nada más que tomar, que su habitación estaba como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con todo y que su aspecto era _tan_ deplorable, luego de dos días –casi tres –sin comer, ni tomar nada más que alcohol. Incluso estaba seguro que había perdido peso.

Miró la fecha en su reloj con cientos de manillitas, descubriendo que eran las once de la noche del 24 de diciembre.

Decidido se miró al espejo, reprochándose su tonta actuación de hombre despechado. Un Malfoy no podía dejarse caer tan profundo, y no ser capaz de levantarse de nuevo. Y por Júpiter que él no sería el primero.

Abriendo los grifos de agua helada de la ducha, hizo que su mente y cuerpo se libraran de los últimos efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Sólo agradecía que el licor muggle no le dejara resacas.

Para cuando salió de la ducha su piel estaba más blanca y tiritaba más de lo normal. Con mirada crítica observó como sus costillas sobresalían. Aún temblando de frío comenzó a vestirse con ropa limpia, agradeciendo el cambio de temperatura.

Luego de un momento recostado, decidió salir de su encierro voluntario y recorrer un par de cuadras para ir a un restorant muggle que había conocido, y donde sabían que le darían una mesa con sólo pestañear un poco.

El estómago se le revolvió de sólo pensar en coquetear para obtener una mesa, siendo que sólo hace unos días que estaba soltero.

_Soltero._

El pensamiento le hizo sentir el vértigo de un abismo en el vientre, pero se controló.

Cuando se atrevió a salir y llegar hasta la calle, el frío londinense le caló hasta los huesos. Arropándose un poco más, comenzó a caminar siguiendo la ruta, encontrándose con algunas familias que paseaban estrenando regalos o que quizá iban a ver a otras personas.

El restorant de comida italiana estaba a cinco cuadras y para cuando llegó a él, estaba algo vacío, pero aún atendían.

Comió realmente hambriento, aunque nunca lo dejó traslucir. Disfrutó de una buena copa de vino tinto, conversando con el anciano mesero que lo atendió.

Cuando el sueño lo comenzaba a vencer, decidió marcharse, descubriendo que había comenzado a nevar. Con una sonrisa triste se desvió para disfrutar un rato de la escena.

Adoraba la nieve, tan blanca y perfecta, fría y fina... muchas características que eran muy propias de él, le había dicho alguna vez Harry. _Harry._

Y lloró, lloró como nunca se había permitido hacerlo y como nunca lo volvería a hacer. Dejó que toda su pena y dolor escurrieran como lágrimas.

Para el momento que pudo parar, se sentía vacío. Como si no pudiera sentirse a sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo más liviano de lo que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Levantándose cansado decidió marcharse al hotel y mandarle una lechuza a sus padres, diciéndole que iría mañana... solo.

Una mueca adornó su rostro, sería mejor decirles a la cara que su relación con Harry había acabado, cómo ellos alguna vez predijeron.

Sus pasos sonaban suaves en contra de la blanca nieve acumulada en la acera.

Comprendía que todo el dolor que sentía no desaparecería simplemente por tomar hasta la inconsciencia, o por llorar en un parque. Y de seguro lo acompañaría por un buen tiempo, pero sabía al menos, que se había puesto de pie después de todo, y que seguiría caminando, dejando partes suyas atrás –cierto –pero seguiría adelante. Su orgullo no le permitiría ser ningún tipo de despojo humano, ni cosa por el estilo. Cuando estuviera listo saldría, buscaría a alguien, y empezaría a rehacer su vida. La vida no se acababa aquí y saldría de ésta, como de todas las anteriores.

El zapato le patinó levemente sobre la calle mientras cruzaba para llegar junto al hotel.

Miró extrañado toda la extensión de hielo que se había formado.

De pronto una luz lo encandiló, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió el golpe de esas cosas que manejaban los muggles y de los que tanto se había quejado a Harry: que metían mucho ruido, que soltaban humo, que eran antiesteticos. Claro, salvó algunos que eran caros, y eran los que deseaba comprarse en un tiempo más.

Esas imágenes de su vida... con sus padres, con su padrino y sus amigos, con Harry, en la ducha, en la cama, cuando se conocieron al chocar en las puertas de Gringotts, cuando lo veía despertar e iluminarlo con esos bellos ojos verdes.

Y las cosas que no vería: a sus padres, que pasarían solos la navidad.

El regalo que le aparecería a Harry bajo el arbolito, a pesar de haber terminado, porque estaba pagado en la tienda para que se apareciera, y todas las cosas que no podría hacer. Un millón de recuerdos y sueños que cruzaron en milésimas su mente.

Cuando su cuerpo salió despedido por la fuerza del choque y se estrelló contra el borde de la acera varias veces, todo se fue a negro, borrando cualquier sensación o pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.- continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iniciado: 11 de diciembre 2007

Terminado: 11 de diciembre 2007

Publicado:

Bien, lamento no haber subido antes el capítulo... pero me había ido de vacaciones y no me llevé el cuaderno para copiar el capitulo... yo, ilusa pensé que no lo iba a necesitar... pero me equivoqué, y me volví experta en perder en el solitario (más de 700 juegos y solo 8 ganados).

Espero que les guste, y ya en el capitulo que sigue vemos que pasa con Draco, y en el que sigue sale al fin Harry. Ruego que mi musa no me abandone ahora que estoy de lo mejor.

Ahora contesto sus rws anónimos:

Shawoss: gracias por el rw. y me alegro que te parezca buena la historia... hace mucho que me daba vueltas, y hasta hace poco me animé a subirla. gracias y ojalá te guste este cap tmb. besos!

Javi: jajaja gracias. mi inspiracion anda un poco esquiva... pero espero que vuelva, y así no sufrir con una historia a medio hacer (otra más). ojalá te guste el capitulo... y bueno el sufrimiento de Draco dura poco... el que más sufre a lo largo del fic es Harry... así que bueno, ojalá te guste. besos!

Kikimaru: gracias... aquí está la actualizacion... sólo espero que mi musa dure hasta avanzar un par de capitulos, y no dejaros con la duda. ojala te guste este cap. besos!

Samharachan: jeje... no quiero que mueras... así que aquí está la actualizacion... gracias por el rw, y espero que te siga gustando... y tranquila, que el sufrimiento a Harry viene pronto (risa malvada) muajaja. besos!

Bueno, eso... y no me maten por lo de Draco.

SinieStra Malfoy.

PD: estoy horriblemente frustrada... traté de subr unas correcciones y lo tuve que hacer tres veces, más dos veces de tratar de agregar las respuestas a los rws anónimos, hasta que al fin pude... espero que sea la últim vez.


	3. Capítulo 2

Amnesia.

La nieve que había visto desde la ventana de su alcoba en el hotel, ahora caía suavemente sobre sus pálidas manos. La adoraba, ya que lo hacía sentir una extraña alegría completamente distinta a cualquier otra, y le recordaba a sus vacaciones navideñas con sus parientes muggles.

Su madre era una bruja y su padre un muggle, y él -afortunadamente- había heredado toda la magia de su madre, y los conocimientos sobre muggles de su padre; así que era un mago bastante completo. Sólo lamentaba que hubiesen muerto siendo tan jóvenes.

Su mirada se clavó en el joven rubio que había visto antes, desde el hotel. Iba cruzando la calle ensimismado, sin darse cuenta del coche que venía por el otro lado.

El grito murió en su garganta, al ver como salía despedido y golpeaba contra el borde de la acera, con fuerza, rebotando un par de veces.

Corriendo llegó hasta el lugar, fijándose que el conductor salió huyendo. Afortunadamente el accidente fue cerca del hotel, y el botones, que había visto todo, corrió a llamar a alguien. Con cuidado lo volteó un poco, fijándose en la sangre que corría desde la sien y que manchaba profusamente la camisa blanca, de un corte un tanto extraño... que sólo había visto en magos, cayó en cuenta.

-Es un mago. -las palabras rasguñaron su garganta, y notando que de seguro lo revisarían por completo, buscó la varita del rubio para guardarla. Una vez a salvo en su bolsillo, se fijó en quienes estaban a su alrededor. El botones llegó corriendo junto con el dueño del hotel -que aún andaba con un gorro de viejito pascuero con cascabeles en su cabeza- diciendo que la ambulancia venía en camino.

-¿Lo conoce? -preguntó el dueño, sobresaltando un poco al joven castaño.

-Sí -susurró _"No puedo decir que no... si se va con muggles, mejor que alguien sepa de él aunque sea un dato tan pequeño como que es mago... es una lástima que no sepa dónde hay un hospital de magos en esta ciudad"_ pensó. Con un poco de esfuerzo, usó Legerimancia sobre el muggle y supo datos del chico. -Mi amigo Scorpius... andaba algo deprimido –murmuró, viendo la imagen mental que el dueño del hotel tenía del rubio, con los ojos irritados, rentando un dormitorio y solicitando que nadie entrara. También vio la conversación con otro hombre –de seguro el barman –que le hablaba del aire deprimido del rubio de la habitación del séptimo piso. –y estaba aquí viendo que nada malo le fuera a pasar... -la sirena de la ambulancia cortó su explicación.

A un ritmo acelerado lo entubaron los paramédicos -hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta que el chico respiraba mal- lo colocaron sobre una camilla y lo subían al vehículo. Un paramédico lo sujetó del hombro.

-¿Está herido? -preguntó viendo la gran mancha de sangre que cubría su pierna derecha, y parte de sus mangas.

-No -susurró apenas.

-El joven, es conocido del accidentado... debe estar en shock- susurró el dueño del hotel discretamente al paramédico. Éste asintió levemente, y colocándolo de pie lo llevó rumbo a la ambulancia, para que fuera junto a su amigo. -Gracias por todo -alcanzó a despedirse el anciano, antes de volver al hotel, junto a su familia. -lástima... -murmuró mientras cerraba las puertas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una luz blanca daba sobre su rostro, molestando sus ojos. Un gemido suave escapó de su garganta, al sentir todo el cuerpo adolorido y un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

No era capaz de descubrir donde estaba, ni que era lo que había sucedido para estar así... no era capaz de recordar nada.

La desesperación lo asaltó, escuchando su corazón latir acelerado, al mismo tiempo que desde algún lugar unos pitidos comenzaron a sonar estridentemente, para sus sensibles oídos.

-Doctor! -escuchó una voz varonil llamando a alguien. No podía enfocar la vista, viendo sólo manchas borrosas que suponía eran personas alrededor de su cama.

-Inyecten 25 de sedante. -lentamente las sombras tomaron todo y se dejó arrastrar por ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió despacio los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma. No era su intención que lo dejaran inconsciente de nuevo.

Parpadeó un poco, y cuando al fin pudo enfocar la vista, vio a un hombre joven y a uno mayor mirándolo atentamente.

-Señor Black. –saludó amable el que andaba con una bata blanca. –soy el doctor Vender, y lo estoy atendiendo por el momento. –lo frenó con un gesto cuando Draco le iba a hablar. Con una linterna pequeña iluminó sus pupilas, viendo que se contraían con normalidad. –verá... sufrió un grave accidente de tránsito –murmuraba mientras revisaba sus oídos. –creo que es un milagro lo que ha ocurrido con usted. Según la magnitud del choque... podría incluso haber muerto o quedado parapléjico, pero... aparte de unas costillas y un brazo rotos, y una gran cantidad de hematomas, no hay mayor daño físico, ni siquiera derrames internos. El problema lo tenemos a nivel cerebral. Sufrió un daño al hipocampo... lo que se traduce en una pérdida de memoria. –dijo enfrentando la fría mirada del rubio.

-Doctor... ¿es muy grave? –preguntó el hombre joven que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo. Se veía joven... de unos 25-26 años, de pelo castaño claro y piel muy pálida, con unos brillantes ojos miel.

-A juzgar por las imágenes... parece que sí. Diría que es una pérdida global, pero eso lo debe confirmar el señor Black. –dijo observando a Draco. Luego de un tenso silencio el rubio se decidió a hablar.

-No recuerdo nada –susurró mirando al doctor. –ni siquiera sé si ese es mi nombre. –siseó fríamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y no dejarle hablar cuando él quería? Estaba irritado, tenía una jaqueca horrible, le acababan de decir que estaba sin memoria y sentía su pecho apretado con unas vendas, así como su brazo izquierdo cubierto con una cosa extraña dura, que no le permitía moverlo. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

-Tu nombre es Scorpius Black –dijo el castaño junto al doctor. –estabas en un hotel, y dijiste que era tu nombre.

-Bien, visto que ha despertado, y no hay más muestras de algo que hayamos pasado por alto, me debo retirar –dijo Vender. –luego hablo con usted, para arreglar el asunto del alta. –dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Y tú eres...? –preguntó Draco al joven.

-Yo soy Ian, Ian McGregor. Fui el que vio el accidente. Fue horrible... por un momento pensé que habías muerto. –con una mirada se fijó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta y con un palito de madera echó chispas que chocaron contra el marco.

-¿Có-cómo¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó algo impresionado Draco. Ian soltó una risa suave, mientras se sentaba junto a la camilla.

-Éste es el motivo por el que no moriste en el accidente. Eres un mago... de hecho –susurró, sacando de su bolsillo otro palito de madera –esta es tu varita. Cuando te encontré, me di cuenta y la saqué. –los ojos de Draco se abrieron levemente de la impresión, al sentir un extraño calorcito al tomar el palit-_varita_ con su mano sana. –increíble ¿No? –sonrió alegre el castaño.

-Sí... –susurró el rubio. Por un momento estuvo tentado de reírse en la cara del castaño, para que dejara de hablar tonterías, pero luego de pensarlo, la idea no se le hizo tan rara como parecía en un principio. -¿Y tú dices que soy mago... que puedo hacer hechizos y esas cosas?

-Sí... puedes hacer de todo. Mira... el doctor me explicó antes de que despertaras... y lo que hayas aprendido antes del accidente va a estar en tu inconsciente, pero con una vez que lo veas, vas a saber qué hacer... va a ser como por instinto. –Draco sonrió. Ian le contagiaba la alegría que emitía, además, saber que iba a poder recordar le animaba.

-Entonces, has lo que tengas que hacer para que pueda recordar todo –el rostro del castaño se ensombreció.

-No puedo... –al ver la mueca de disgusto en la cara del rubio explicó. –hay cosas que la magia no puede hacer... si la memoria te la hubiese borrado un mago, podría hacer algo, o llevarte con un sanador –un medico mago que ve los hechizos y maldiciones- pero esto fue con un accidente... una forma natural, y no se puede hacer nada.

-Pero... pero ¿No hay nada? No sé... una poción o lo que sea que se tome, que pueda ayudar? –los ojos de grises de Draco eran suplicantes, pero Ian negó lentamente.

-No soy sanador para saberlo, pero tengo entendido que no. El doctor me dijo que de todos modos, quizá puedas recordar las cosas con el paso del tiempo... pero eso no es seguro, tal vez no recuerdes nunca. –la mezcla de desolación e inseguridad que percibió por un momento en los ojos de Draco, lo estremeció. –pero te prometo que te voy a llevar con un sanador que conozco aquí, y él nos dirá todo. –murmuró colocando su mano sobre el brazo del rubio.

-Gracias –murmuró Draco. Era extraño... sabía que no conocía a Ian antes del accidente, pero se sentía tranquilo con él. Podía confiar en esos brillantes ojos miel, que le habían podido decir algo tan importante cómo que era un mago. Un estremecimiento lo sacudió al apretar con fuerza la varita entre sus dedos.

Y respecto a su pasado... el no tenerlo presente le hacía sentirse misteriosamente libre de responsabilidades... como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

-Scorpius... Scorpius! –llamó el castaño, hasta que Draco entendió que lo llamaba a él. Lo miró mientras sacaba el hechizo de la puerta. –cuando te den el alta, iremos al hotel y veremos si podemos encontrar algo que nos diga quién eras, y nos ayude a buscar a tu familia. –en ese momento el doctor entró en la habitación.

-Hola de nuevo... bien... hablé con el jefe de turno, y dijo que considerando la fecha, los cientos de accidentes que ha habido y que tu estado no es grave, salvo por la pérdida de memoria... puedes marcharte, pero bajo un estricto reposo... no nos haría gracia que luego tuvieses un problema con la soldadura de las costillas, que pueden dar más problemas que el brazo. –dijo, mientras firmaba un papel y se lo entregaba a Ian. –bueno, los dejo. –murmuró mientras atendía un beeper de su bolsillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Merlín! Qué desastre! –dijo asombrado Ian, al entrar a la habitación en el hotel de Draco. Daba la impresión de que un torbellino había cruzado por la pieza, dejando todo tirado. Ropa, vasos, botellas vacías y más cosas. Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro del rubio. –parece que no estabas de buen humor antes de irte. –con un movimiento de varita ordenó la gran parte. –lo siento, los hechizos de limpieza no son mi fuerte.

Con cuidado Draco se recostó en la cama, mientras Ian tomaba a una pequeña lechuza parda que entró por la ventana.

-Mira, es mi mascota, se llama Bohoz –dijo el castaño, señalándole el ave. –pensé en mandar una carta a una boticaria, para que me mande una poción soldadora. –atándole un papel a la patita, liberó a la lechuza. –así no te vas a demorar tanto en mejorar. –se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo preocupado. -¿Te importa que revise tus baúles, por si encuentro algo que nos sirva? –el rubio negó lentamente.

Luego, después de quince minutos mirando cada papel en los baúles, Ian soltó un suspiro irritado.

-No hay nada. –masculló cansado. –hay papeles de empresas de pociones... de recetas, pero nada personal –como una carta o fotografías –para encontrar a alguien que te conozca. Lo que sí encontré fue una llave de bóveda en Gringotts... –el banco de los magos –así podrás retirar dinero.

-¿Y ahí no habrá alguien que me reconozca?

-No... atienden unas criaturas llamadas duendes... y son bastante _impersonales_... dudo que se acuerden de alguien, a no ser que les convenga. –su rostro se puso serio por un momento, mirando fijamente a Draco. –Scorpius... sabes, estoy aquí por unos negocios... pero luego... –se quedó en silencio un momento. -... luego me tendré que ir, de vuelta a Alemania.

- ... –el rubio lo miró inexpresivo, mientras pensaba en las palabras dichas. -¿Alemania¿Y cuándo te irías?

-En un par de días... debo estar de vuelta antes de año nuevo. Mira –susurró buscando en sus bolsillos. –este es mi hijo –dijo mostrándole una fotografía en movimiento de un bebé rubiecito, de no más de un año, que tiraba comida por todos lados, mientras se reía a la cámara. – por ahora está con su madre... pero el año nuevo me toca pasarla con él. –Draco miraba con una sonrisa la fotografía.

-¿Te toca?

-Estamos separados, divorciados de hecho. Desde hace unos meses. Jensen nació cuando los papeles estaban ya listos. –un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. –no importa –agregó al ver la lástima presente en los ojos grises. –con mi ex nos llevamos bien, puedo verlo casi todos los días. Lo importante es que te pueda ayudar a encontrar tu familia antes de que me vaya. Descansa y cuando llegue la poción te la vengo a dejar. –dijo mientras se iba del dormitorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chimenea chisporroteaba alegre, en contraste de la pena en los ojos verdes de Harry. En sus manos sostenía una escoba con el papel a medio quitar y junto a él, en el sillón, reposaba una pequeña tarjeta dorada.

"_Harry¡Feliz Navidad! Ves, aquí está tu regalo... de seguro y en los últimos días me molestaste bastante porque tu presente no estaba bajo el arbolito, pero era una sorpresa... y sino, lo hubieras averiguado muy fácil. Hay que dar gracias que en la tienda empezaron a usar este sistema de envío automático... _

_Si no te hablo por tus asedios, no te preocupes, que no estaré enojado, por mucho que hayas molestado. Besos y úsalo con cuidado, que no quiero quedar soltero antes de tiempo. Draco"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iniciado: martes 8 de enero 2008

Terminado: martes 29 de enero 2008.

Publicado: lunes 11 de febrero 2008

Bien, como lo dije en otro fic, mañana me voy de vacaciones, y aunque tengo avanzado el siguiente capitulo, a penas lo termine lo subiré a internet.

Respondo rw:

Kikimaru: bien... para cuando Harry encuentre a Draco... bueno, va a transcurrir bastante tiempo... digamos que nuestro querido Harry va a tener que sufrir un poco con todo lo que ha hecho. Gracias por el rw. Besos!

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, ya que me torturó para poder subirlo. Lo revisé como siete veces antes de convencerme que no pasé por alto ningún detalle (De todos modos sé, que voy a olvidar algo)

Besos!

SinieStra Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 3

Amnesia

Amnesia.

Su respiración se había cortado por un segundo y su corazón dio un fuerte latido.

-¿Merlín qué es lo que he hecho? –susurró ahogado Harry, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Se sentía más idiota que la noche cuando Draco se fue por su culpa. Por un momento pensó que su rubio iba a entrar y confirmar lo que decía la tarjeta... que no se quería quedar soltero... pero luego cayó en cuenta que la carta estaba escrita desde mucho antes que pelearan. Lo más seguro es que la hubiera comprado apenas salió al mercado –hace un par de semanas –dado que se había dedicado todo el tiempo a hablar de como quería la nueva Nimbus 2010.

La chimenea chisporroteó aún más fuerte, atrayendo la mirada dolida, para ver como salía una bruja de pelo castaño alborotado.

-Dios, Harry... –murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza. Ron le había contado que el moreno le había hecho caso a su consejo y había terminado con Draco. El problema era que Harry sólo había salido de la casa en los últimos dos días para ir al trabajo y nada más. Ni siquiera había asistido a la comida en la casa de los Weasley con Sirius, para celebrar esta noche, Nochebuena.

-Hermione... soy un estúpido –murmuró sollozando, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su amiga. -¿Por qué le tenía que ha-hacer caso a Ron?

-... –sólo lo abrazó más fuerte, antes de soltar lo que había pensado desde que el pelirrojo le había contado todo. –Harry... Ron es tu amigo... desde siempre, y estaba celoso. ¡Merlín! Nunca habías durado tanto con nadie y estaba asustado que lo fueras a dejar de lado por Draco. –el moreno se tensó. Era obvio que en los últimos días le había dado vueltas a todo lo referente a su relación con Draco, y se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de inseguridad que su amigo mostraba frente al rubio. En los primeros meses todo era normal, pero cuando llevaban unos ocho meses, Ron había comenzado a hacer presión, alejándolo, sin darse cuenta, de Draco. Le dolió aún más escuchar la confirmación de sus pensamientos en boca de Hermione.

Pero no podía culpar a su amigo. Él era quien había hecho caso de su consejo, él era quien –solo –había terminado por destrozar su relación amorosa, con la única persona a quien de verdad había amado y lo había amado.

-Me siento tan mal... –murmuró, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. –fui un cabrón con Draco...

-Por Circe, Harry... no hagas esto. –dijo colocándole una mano en su hombro. –debes ser fuerte. Siempre pensé que habías logrado madurar... pero veo que no. –suspiró. –haremos esto... cuando las fiestas terminen, y volvamos al Ministerio, hablarás con la sección de búsqueda de los Aurores. Si no me equivoco, ahí trabaja Dean, ahora que lo trasladaron. Él te podrá ayudar a encontrarlo. Y cuando lo encuentres, serás capaz de decirle todo lo que pensaste en este tiempo, sobre ustedes y sobre ti. Tus miedos y dudas. –dejó un breve silencio inundar la estancia, para luego continuar. –siempre pensé que ustedes iban a terminar enlazados... a pesar de que en un principio él no me agradaba. Y espero que eso siga así, debes encontrarlo y disculparte Harry. No quiero verte destruido como lo estás ahora. –el moreno asintió levemente, más tranquilo de contar con un plan para regresar con su rubio. –ahora, que ya estás mejor... ¿Por qué no te abrigas un poco y nos vamos a la Madriguera?

-No... a pesar de todo, no me siento con el ánimo. –murmuró tomando la tarjeta dorada. –anda con ellos y dale mis saludos. –abrazó a su amiga. –gracias, gracias por todo. –dijo antes de irse rumbo a su dormitorio, dejando a Hermione sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. La presión de las vendas era dolorosa y los moretones no le dejaban respirar tranquilo. Un suave golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de las molestias.

-Adelante –murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído. El castaño que lo había estado cuidando cuando despertó en el hospital entró por la puerta con varios frasquitos en las manos.

-Hola. –saludó suave. –ya llegaron las pociones que pedí. Veamos –murmuró viendo las etiquetas. –ésta te la debes beber... es la crecehuesos. En Alemania le decimos soldadora –suspiró. Con una cuchara sirvió un poco y se la hizo tragar a Draco.

-Es asquerosa –se quejó el rubio, con muecas de asco que hicieron reír a Ian. -¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó irritado.

-Haces las mismas caras que mi hijo cuando debía darle la poción para la gripe. –un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Draco, que alzó la barbilla, orgulloso.

-¿Alguna otra poción que deba tomar? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Sí... ésta para la jaqueca. –dijo dándole otra cucharada. Pero esta vez, Draco se contuvo de hacer muecas. –la otra para los hematomas debe ser aplicada sobre la piel. Pero primero hay que sacar las vendas y el yeso.

-¿El qué?

-El yeso, lo que tienes en el brazo. –con un movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer. -¿por donde quieres que parta? –preguntó mientras tomaba un frasco con una poción de color verde podrido y lo untaba en una gasa. Draco estaba mudo. ¿Por qué darse tantas confianzas con un extraño? Técnicamente entendía que en ese momento todos eran extraños para él... pero, era raro. Suspiró un momento, sintiendo el dolor en la espalda. _Eso_ era mayor que cualquier recelo, pensó.

-Primero por la espalda. –susurró. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, Ian ya lo había cambiado de posición con un hechizo. Sintiendo la humedad de las gasas que esparcían la poción, Draco se permitió bajar un poco las barreras que tenía levantadas. -¿Por qué me ayudas si no me conoces de nada? –preguntó el rubio, soltando un quejido, cuando tocó un moretón especialmente grande.

-Mis padres murieron hace algunos años... en un accidente de tránsito. Mi padre era muggle y no lo soportó, y mi madre se dejó vencer cuando supo que mi papá había muerto. Fue algo chocante vivir todo de nuevo. Supongo que por eso te ayudo. Además, eres mago, es como un poco de lealtad entre nosotros, creo. –el rubio asintió levemente, comprendiendo sus motivos. Al menos así no tenía que pensar que podía ser por cualquier otra razón desconocida.

-Dijiste que estabas aquí por negocios... pero vives en Alemania y hablas perfecto el inglés ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Manejo una directiva de escuelas para magos, antes de ingresar a cualquier colegio a los once. Y por el idioma... mi padre era inglés y mi madre alemana, así que hablo ambos bien.

El silencio se instaló en el dormitorio por todo el tiempo que se demoró Ian. Al voltear a Draco, descubrió que se había quedado dormido. El efecto anestesiante de la poción había hecho efecto.

Cuando los rayos de sol entraron por la habitación en la mañana, una tibia sonrisa asomó a los labios de Draco. Se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, a pesar de aún tener algunos músculos resentidos.

-Buenos días. –oyó la clara voz de su cuidador. –veo que despertaste bien. ¿No te duele nada en exceso?

-No... –murmuró débilmente, mientras movía un poco las tapas, para cubrirse mejor de la luz.

-Toma... bebe esto, es un anestesiante... evitará que te duela el cuerpo. –susurró Ian, destapándolo un poco, mientras le entregaba la poción. –Sabes... pensé un poco sobre lo que deberíamos hacer... tengo mi viaje programado para el 28, así que hoy 25, descansas y a la tarde te llevo con mi conocido, el sanador; mañana, en caso de que no hayas recuperado la memoria, vamos al Ministerio ya que de seguro deben tener alguna base de datos con los magos en el país, al menos de los extranjeros. –la mirada extrañada del rubio lo obligó a explicarse. –tienes un débil acento francés, me pareciera que eres extranjero vecindado aquí. Así que talvez por ahí encontremos algo.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si no encontramos nada? –murmuró Draco, analizando esa opción. –dijiste que te ibas el 28.- el ojimiel se sentó con aire cansado.

-Pensé sobre eso... podríamos ir a Gringott's, sacar dinero para ti, y de paso ver si con eso es suficiente para mantenerte. Lo otro... es una idea... descabellada por decir lo menos... puedes irte conmigo –al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio se apuró en aclarar. –no, no... tranquilo, no digo que te vayas conmigo, sino que lo pienses. Además, no es como si nunca más fueras a volver... tengo que venir en unos meses y quizá en esa ocasión tengamos más suerte en encontrar algo. Es... es en caso de última necesidad... sólo, sólo piénsalo. –murmuró retirándose del dormitorio. Se sentía avergonzado... no era parte de su forma de ser, actuar impulsivo ni ser tan atento con personas desconocidas. Su parte racional empezó a buscar motivos que lo llevaran a actuar así, hasta que encontró la razón.

Scorpius era tan parecido a su hijo... ese mismo pelo rubio, heredado de su ex, que casi parecía platinado (producto de su herencia veela) y esos gestos que hacía en algunos momentos, a veces tan aristocrático, a veces tan infantil.

Estaba confundido... ¿Era por su hijo o por su mujer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio era levemente incómodo. Desde que salieron del hotel, no habían cruzado más que un par de palabras y ahora se encontraban frente a la casa de campo de un mago bastante anciano.

Un elfo doméstico abrió las pesadas rejas, y los guió rumbo a la casona, donde los recibió una joven de largas trenzas castañas y brillantes ojos negros.

-Buenas tardes, mi abuelo los espera arriba. –saludó cortésmente, mientras los guiaba a la planta superior. –Abuelo, ya llegaron tus visitas. –susurró al oído del anciano, cuando este se ponía de pie.

Con gesto vigoroso, les estrechó la mano y les ofreció asiento.

-Bien Ian, hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, más que alguna esporádica lechuza... así que dime ¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde que te separaste de Anneliese? –el castaño se tensó imperceptiblemente.

-Sigue todo igual... –murmuró –nos llevamos bien, así que no he tenido problemas en ver a Jensen. Y sé que te interesa saber si he tenido algo con alguien más, pero no. Nada. –agregó al ver el brillo picarón en los ojos del anciano.

-¿Por qué mejor no me presentas a este bello joven que te acompaña? –cambió el tema.

-Él es Scorpius Black, un amigo recién hecho. Scorpius, él es Archonius Derwent, sanador de toda la vida y amigo de mi madre, aunque prefiere que le digan Arc. –ambos, tanto el anciano de blanca cabellera y brillantes ojos negros y el rubio de ojos grises asintieron en reconocimiento.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no oía de un Black... es lamentable que sea tanto el tiempo en que no he podido salir de aquí. –dijo con una mueca fastidiada. –pero bien, pongamos manos a la obra, y díganme por qué están aquí.

-Sufrí un accidente con unas cosas muggles... y perdí la memoria. –contestó Draco. Con pasos firmes para la edad que aparentaba, se puso de pie y los llevó hacia lo que parecía una vieja consulta médica. Frascos con pociones y libros de Medimagia y Sanación abundaban por todas partes, así como libros de pociones y algunas condecoraciones. Un sencillo escritorio de madera oscura y una camilla junto a él, eran todo lo que había en la habitación.

-Recuéstate en la camilla mientras trato de analizar tus recuerdos.

Mientras duró la prueba, ambos rostros se fueron perlando de sudor y un rictus de dolor se instalaba en el rostro de Draco. Unos cinco minutos más, cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar desde los ojos del rubio, Arc se detuvo, exhausto, y se dejó caer rendido sobre la silla de cuero tras el escritorio.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Ian, a Draco, al verlo temblar imperceptiblemente. Estaba preocupado también por Arc, pero era un viejo fuerte... "_mala hierba nunca muere_" le gustaba decir. El leve gesto de negación del rubio lo puso nervioso.

Cuando una mano suave lo apartó, vio al sanador tratando de que Draco bebiera una poción de tono azul.

-Tranquilo –susurró, al ver que el rubio perdía el conocimiento –lo forcé más allá de lo recomendable y su magia aún está estresada de haber tenido que salvarlo los últimos días. ¿Quieres que te diga de inmediato el resultado o esperamos a que despierte? –murmuró sirviéndose una copa de vino de elfos, mientras le enseñaba otra copa vacía al alemán.

-Prefiero esperar. –respondió, aceptando la copa ofrecida.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, en un extraño silencio. Cuando los primeros sonidos del despertar de Draco alertaron a ambos hombres, la calma volvió a la normalidad.

Una vez que el rubio más repuesto se sentó junto a Ian frente a Arc, este empezó a hablar.

-Bien, primero quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme excedido tratando de encontrar una solución –dijo humilde. Por un momento, la respuesta mordaz bailó en la punta de los labios de Draco, pero la contuvo a último momento. –fue difícil... pero las noticias no son buenas. El accidente que me dices fue serio, y tu magia te protegió de la mejor manera que encontró. Lamentablemente esto fue, dejar tu cerebro desprotegido –o parte de él, en realidad – y proteger al resto de tu cuerpo. Ahora, el real problema no es ese, ya que si sólo hubiera sido el daño, hay pociones capaces de sanarlo. El problema es que tu magia está protegiendo al daño... y mientras eso pase, la posibilidad de que recuperes tus recuerdos es muy mínima.

-¿Protegiendo al daño? –preguntó Ian.

-Me inclino a pensar que hubo algo que afectó a Scorpius antes de que sufriera el accidente. Tu magia aprovechó de solucionar dos problemas a la vez. Eliminó esos recuerdos molestos y por otra parte te protegió mejor. Como alguna vez dijo un amigo, la magia es una cosa sorprendente, prácticamente no tiene límites.

-¿Pe-pero eso quiere decir que no voy a recordar nunca? –murmuró Draco.

-No, no. Lo más seguro es que cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas contigo, tu magia deje de actuar así. Y luego de eso, una simple poción te permitiría recuperar tus recuerdos. Te recomendaría un chequeo trimestral o semestral, ya que esto de seguro se toma un buen tiempo en detenerse. Hay cosas mucho mayores a nosotros que nos manejan, así que no es factible tener una fecha clara.

-Bien... supongo que eso es todo ¿No? –murmuró Ian viendo a ambos magos.

-Sí... supongo que eso es todo. Te pediría que me mantuvieras al tanto de cualquier cosa que pase. –dijo sonriendo Arc, al tiempo que los acompañaba rumbo a las escaleras. –no creo que una lechuza sea de mucha molestia.

-Claro –sonrió débilmente. –te escribiré. –dijo estrechando su mano. Luego de que Draco se despidiera, lo tomó del brazo y se desapareció.

Continuará-.-.-.

Iniciado: martes 05 de febrero 2008

Terminado: domingo 13 de abril 2008.

Publicado: domingo 13 de abril 2008

Lo lamento! Sé que es imposible justificar una demora tan grande como esta, pero créanme, es posible. Hace un poco más de un mes entré a primer año de la Universidad. Es una carrera del área de la salud (kinesiología para Argentina y Chile, fisioterapia para el resto) y es bastante lo que me exigen. Entre otras porque tengo 5 pruebas semanales, siempre... son controles y es necesario estudiar.

Por otra parte, el cansancio no me dejaba nada de inspiración, ni para este fic, ni para los otros dos que actualizo más constantemente.

Bueno, basta de excusas y respondo a sus rws:

Kikimaru: jajaja, bueno, lamento la demora, y sí, en este capítulo Harry sufre más, aunque hay cosas que aún no se van a saber. Lo de los datos de Draco, vienen en el próximo capitulo (Que espero, no me cueste tanto como este) mil besos y gracias!

Maria-pa: gracias por tus saludos, me alegro que te guste la historia, y sí, Harry es un completo cabrón –como él mismo dice –pero bueno... igual lo queremos. Espero que a pesar del tiempo aún te interese el fic. Mil besos y gracias!

Mickaele: gracias! Debo decir que si no es por tu rw, nunca me hubiera animado a seguir escribiendo... mil besos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas/os y espero no demorarme tanto como fue con este. para más excusas pueden ver mi livejournal que es: siniestramalfoy . livejournal

SinieStra Malfoy.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Amnesia.**

Miraba con decisión el gran portal frente a él. Cuando juntó el valor para entrar, las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente, y mientras hacía su camino hasta la mansión, veía las conocidas mascotas del que fuera –y si tenía suerte seguiría siendo –su suegro. Los majestuosos pavos reales paseaban tranquilamente, por la parte del terreno que no tenía ni una sola muestra de la nieve que había en el resto del camino.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de madera, un elfo abrió presuroso.

-Señor Potter, señor... los amos esperaban que viniesen pronto. –murmuró haciendo una reverencia, mientras trataba de ver a alguien que no estaba en realidad.

-Draco no ha venido. –susurró, comprendiendo a quién buscaba el elfo. -¿Dónde están tus amos? –preguntó entrando, mientras un nudo se instalaba en su garganta al saber que el rubio no había venido con su familia, para una fecha que era tan importante para él como el día de navidad, perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo fácilmente.

-Los amos están en el salón de té –dijo con una voz chillona, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas reprimidas al saber que su_ amito _no había venido a la mansión. Los pasos de Harry se hicieron más pesados, al comprender que tendría que explicarles a ellos todo lo que había ocurrido, y aún más, pedirles ayuda para encontrar al rubio.

-Harry –fue el cálido saludo de la mujer en el salón, al tiempo que la daba un pequeño abrazo. El patriarca de la familia sólo le dio un pequeño asentimiento, al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban en la puerta la aparición de su hijo. Cuando luego de unos segundos el rubio seguía sin entrar, sus ojos grises se clavaron fríos en el moreno.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Draco? –dijo con un tono relajado en apariencia, a pesar de que Harry estaba seguro que la pregunta que el rubio iba a hacer era "_¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo Potter?"_ con un tono mucho más amenazador.

-¿Tenía razón? –fue el susurro de Narcisa, mientras se sentaba, con aspecto derrotado, en un pequeño sillón. Los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en ella.

-Tuvimos una pelea hace unos días. Se marchó de la casa y no lo he podido encontrar –susurró, sintiéndose indefenso ante la mirada fría del rubio frente a él y el triste aspecto de la mujer.

-¿Me crees ahora que algo le había ocurrido a Draco? –preguntó suavemente Narcisa a Lucius, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. Al sentir la mirada asustada del que era el novio de su hijo trató de aclararse. –ayer, en Nochebuena, una reliquia familiar que era muy querida por Draco se rompió... se cayó en su habitación. –Harry sabía, así como cualquier mago criado con algún sangrepura –o relacionado con uno –que había ciertas _cábalas_ que daban cuenta de alguna desgracia ocurrida a una persona. Aún recordaba la vez que estando en Grimmauld Place esperando a Sirius, junto a Draco, el tazón del café de su padrino se rompió y el rubio le dijo que de seguro había sufrido un accidente. Las carcajadas de Harry le acarrearon un pequeño disgusto, aunque cuando a la hora de espera llamó Remus avisando que estaban en San Mungo, prometió al rubio creerle en todo.

Un nudo casi imposible de tragar se formó en su garganta al comprender la magnitud del accidente. Era una reliquia familiar querida y se rompió en su habitación.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque se prohibió llorarlas en presencia de su suegro.

-Me gustaría que si saben cualquier cosa de él por favor me lo comunique –murmuró Harry a la rubia. –yo por mi parte lo buscaré a través de los Aurores.

-Espero que encuentres a mi hijo –susurró amenazante Lucius. El moreno sabía que si las miradas mataran, él estaría seis metros bajo tierra. El odio que su suegro sentía por él iba más allá de los simples celos paternos.

-Créame que quiero encontrarlo –fue la impulsiva respuesta de Harry. Con un leve asentimiento se despidió y salió veloz de la mansión.

Un nudo apretaba su garganta cuando llegó hasta la zona donde podía desaparecerse. Los últimos rayos de sol, del día de Navidad iluminaron sus ojos verdes, mientras la realidad de que Draco podía estar en cualquier sitio, herido o incluso muerto a estas alturas, lo hizo temblar.

Con un giro se desapareció rumbo al hospital mágico, San Mungo.

Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, cuando ya entrada la noche, descubrió que no había ningún ingreso por alguien similar al rubio. Sólo le quedaba confiar en Dean y que el moreno fuera de ayuda en encontrarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pasos sonaban por la quinta planta, avanzando por el piso de mármol. La presencia tranquila de Ian lo relajaba.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño cubículo casi oculto entre la _Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional_ y la _Confederación Internacional Mágica, asientos británicos _ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Un pequeño cartel rezaba _Oficina de Registro de Magos y Brujas nacionales y extranjeros._

En el interior un pequeño mago con unos grandes anteojos de montura de carey, con vidrios gruesos, lucía bastante atareado ordenando y desapareciendo viejos pergaminos, mientras unas plumas vuelapluma escribían rápidas sobre pergaminos nuevos.

-Buenos días –saludó Ian, mientras el hombrecillo levantaba la cabeza por un momento para asentir en reconocimiento, y seguir enfrascado en su trabajo. –quería saber si hay alguna ficha sobre el ingreso de un mago llamado Scorpius Black al país, o británico de procedencia francesa. –la mirada levemente irritada del mago hizo enfurecer a Draco, sintiendo que se merecían más respeto.

-Escriban aquí el nombre y la procedencia. –murmuró dándoles un pergamino amarillento. Cuando todo estuvo escrito, el mago agitó la varita, haciendo desaparecer el papel y apuntando a una pila de documentos. Luego de unos segundos sin que nada sucediera, enterró nuevamente la cabeza en sus papeles. –se equivocaron, no hay ningún Scorpius Black. –la irritación de Draco llegó a sus niveles más altos, y golpeando con su puño el mesón, atrajo la mirada del hombre.

-Quiero que me dé una respuesta más satisfactoria que un simple "no hay ningún Scorpius Black" ¿Entendido? –siseó suavemente, mandando un escalofrío a través de la columna de Ian. El hombrecillo asintió lentamente, agitando su varita por todos los montones de documentos, sin poder encontrar nada concluyente.

-Lo siento... –murmuró algo asustado, subiéndose un poco los lentes, tratando de enfocar su mirada en el rubio. –no aparece nada en el motor de búsqueda, ni por magos franceses ni de ascendencia francesa, ni siquiera por magos británicos. –Draco estaba apunto de decirle algunas cuantas cosas al pequeño mago, cuando la mano cálida de Ian tomó la suya y lo haló un poco.

-Gracias de todos modos. –dijo, mientras se retiraba junto al rubio. -¿Qué pasó allá adentro? –murmuró extrañado, aún sujetando la mano de Draco, una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

-Nada –gruñó algo molesto. –me irritó la actitud del tipo ¿Ok? –suspiró resignándose a los ojos miel de Ian. –No tolero que no me tomen en cuenta... y él... simplemente me desesperó. –con cuidado soltó la mano del castaño.

-Tranquilo, -dijo con una sonrisa apoyándose en su hombro. –vamos por mientras a Gringott's y luego podemos volver y buscar un poco más. –susurró arrastrándolo fuera del departamento, rumbo al Atrio. Una vez allí se desaparecieron rumbo al banco del callejón Diagon, mientras unos segundos más tarde, un mago de aspecto cansado se aparecía en el mismo sitio, sus ojos verdes preocupados solamente de encontrar a su amigo y a su novio.

Los ojos de Draco mostraron un leve asombro cuando entraron en el banco. La gran extensión del piso de mármol y las brillantes lámparas iluminaban todo con tonos claros, mientras diligentes duendes trabajaban detrás de los mostradores.

Con pasos firmes se acercaron a un duende desocupado que revisaba unas pequeñas esmeraldas.

-Buenos días –saludó Ian. –venimos a ver la bóveda 476 por favor –sonrió mientras extendía la pequeña llave de plata. El duende lo miró un momento receloso, y luego miró a Draco, quien prefería estar en silencio para no comenzar a reclamar por la demora ni por la mirada penetrante del duende. Ian le había advertido que eran muy susceptibles a enojarse. Luego de unos tensos segundos el duende pareció satisfecho y con una mueca maliciosa llamó a otro que pasaba por ahí.

-Dromok, acompaña a los señores a la bóveda 476. –dijo entregándole la pequeña llave.

Para el momento en que vieron lo que pertenecía a Draco, ambos se impresionaron. Grandes montañas de monedas de oro estaban apiladas y muchas más de plata y de bronce. También había gran cantidad de joyas y algunas armaduras que parecían verdaderas obras de arte.

-No creí que fueses a tener tanto dinero –murmuró atónito Ian, observando el interior del lugar.

-Ni yo. –susurró Draco, entrando lentamente. Una pequeña onda de magia pulsó a lo largo de Draco y una barrera que había permanecido invisible, apareció ante sus ojos. Por impulso colocó la mano sobre ella, haciendo que desapareciera, a pesar del grito de advertencia de Ian.

-Debes tener cuidado –gruñó aún preocupado. –podrías haber dejado alguna trampa puesta y no lo recuerdas. –el rubio sólo sonrió inocentemente. –supongo que esto nos aclara que tienes suficiente con qué vivir en caso de que no encontremos a tu familia –susurró.

-Sí, supongo que sí. –el día anterior había pensado en la propuesta de Ian, y ya tenía casi decidida su elección. Con cuidado recogió en una bolsa un buen montón de galeones y sickles y salió de la bóveda. –bien, vamos. –sonrió subiendo al pequeño carrito.

-Vamos. –respondió Ian.

Una vez en la superficie, no pudieron evitar fijarse en la mueca irritada del duende que los había atendido tras el mesón, de seguro esperando que algo les hubiese ocurrido gracias a la trampa de la bóveda.

Una vez en el callejón, decidieron ir a tomarse un helado –por petición de Draco –y el alemán le sugirió ir al mundo muggle a buscarlo.

Sentados en un parque, el rubio se animó a decir lo que había pensado todo el día.

-Ian... pensé lo que me dijiste sobre tu viaje de vuelta a Alemania... y decidí que me voy a ir contigo. –dijo mientras trataba de no demostrar su nerviosismo. Una gran sonrisa asomó a los labios del castaño.

-Bien... no hay problema... por supuesto que sí. –dijo dándole un lametón a su helado, tratando por todos lados de esconder la alegría que sintió al oír eso.

-Supongo que es lo mejor... no me agrada mucho la idea de estar solo en este lugar –susurró. –y me gusta estar contigo... siento... siento que puedo confiar en ti. –murmuró algo sonrojado. Una tibia sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Ian.

-Gracias... creo que es una gran muestra de confianza. Gracias –susurró emocionado. Luego de unos minutos de tranquilidad, mirando a los niños jugar, el castaño volvió a hablar. –Deberíamos ir al Heathrow, y comprar el vale para el viaje en traslador.

-¿Perdón? –una fina ceja se alzó en respuesta.

-Ir al aeropuerto muggle, donde está escondida la central de trasladores internacionales, y así puedas viajar conmigo mañana. –con una gran sonrisa, a punto de ser una carcajada se terminó el helado y apuró al rubio con el suyo. –Vamos, será divertido ver tu cara cuando veas los aviones muggles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Media hora después, y con un rubio más calmado y sin hechizo tranquilizador de por medio –mala suerte de llegar justo en el momento cuando uno estaba aterrizando justo frente al gran ventanal –ambos se encaminaron a la zona mágica del aeropuerto, ubicada tras una puerta con un cartel "_Estamos en reparaciones para darle más beneficios y comodidades"_con la imagen de una sonriente recepcionista.

Al entrar, un largo pasillo desembocaba en una habitación con varios cubículos cerrados que tenían en su interior gente que desaparecía y aparecía, con distintos destinos, ubicados a todo lo largo del salón de paredes blancas. En el lado opuesto estaban las distintas agencias de viajes con rumbo a variados países de Europa continental, Asia, América y África.

Llegaron frente a una que decía "_Reisen Zuverlässig –Viajes Confiable. Ponga su seguridad en nuestras manos_" donde atendía un mago joven junto a una bruja de edad similar. Los saludaron con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Ian. –quisiera pedir un boleto para el día de mañana, a las cuatro veintisiete, rumbo a Stuttgart. –con gesto eficiente la muchacha revisó un pergamino, sonriendo.

-Aún hay disponible un espacio. Son 40 galeones más impuestos. –antes de que el castaño pagase el boleto, Draco se adelantó.

-Antes de comprar quiero saber cuales son los datos y formularios que haya que rellenar para poder salir del país.

-Sólo debe dejar su nombre y su impronta mágica al momento del viaje y con eso es suficiente para poder salir. –dijo el joven. –claro que el trámite del análisis de la impronta se demora entre media hora y 45 minutos, por lo que recomendamos llegar con una hora o un poco más de anticipación.

-Bien –murmuró conforme el rubio, entregando la cantidad requerida y recibiendo a cambio el boleto del viaje. –Gracias –murmuró.

-Debe llegar aquí para firmar, y pasar al cubículo 15 donde analizaran su impronta y desde donde saldrá el traslador. –sonrieron ambos magos –Gracias por preferir viajar con nosotros. –dijeron, cuando el rubio e Ian se retiraron.

-Y bien... ¿Qué más nos falta? –murmuró Draco, mientras salían del Aeropuerto.

-Yo creo que ir a Gringott's nuevamente. No creo que sea de tu gusto que te mantenga mientras vivas en mi casa –dijo con una mueca –eres muy independiente para eso. Si pides una transferencia al Gringott's de Munich, no debería causar problemas.

-Bien... –sonrió el rubio. Sentía que las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo... ni siquiera tenía ansiedad por tratar de recordar el pasado. Habían cosas que se mantenían mejor, si permanecían en el olvido. Y su vida anterior –al parecer –era una de esas.

-.-.-.-.-.

-Dean, por favor, entiéndelo... Draco puede estar en peligro y si no lo encontramos puede ser muy tarde. –la voz de Harry sonaba en un tono que rayaba en la desesperación, incomodando levemente al mago de color, casi oculto tras un alto de pergaminos.

-Harry, entiéndelo, no puedo coordinar un equipo de búsqueda sólo por el hecho de que una cábala de magos sangrepura diga que algo le paso a tu exnovio –murmuró con un tono cansado.

-Pero si no es una simple cábala... ¡es cierto! –la desesperación se mezclaba a partes iguales con la rabia y la porfía del moreno. En momentos como este odiaba que Dean no tuviese un padre sangre pura... o una madre con algún tipo de relación con la magia, de lo contrario habría entendido que las cábalas son reales. Algo debió reflejarse en sus ojos que el moreno soltó un suspiro desganado.

-Las reglas dicen que luego de una semana de desaparición se puede organizar un grupo de búsqueda. Malfoy desapareció el 23 de diciembre, por lo que no habría problemas en que mañana mismo presentes una denuncia de presunta desgracia, y yo arreglaré todo para que sea mi propio equipo los que lo busquemos y que sea nuestro primer caso. Así si quieres puedes ayudarnos más fácil. A parte de eso, no puedo hacer nada más. –dijo mirando con gesto decidido a Harry.

-Bien –susurró resignado... sólo esperaba que su rubio fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para esperarlo donde sea que estuviera. –bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Continuará...

Iniciado: domingo 11 de mayo 2008.

Terminado: domingo 18 de mayo 2008 (a las 23:57 hora de mi país xD)

Bien... luego de ¿un mes? Sin publicar, saqué un látigo y me forcé a tratar de escribir... jajaja, no, en realidad no tenía mucha inspiración, pero tenía ganas de escribir, y luego de escribir-borrar un par de veces, terminé con esto al fin J.

Sinceramente... este capítulo me gusta mucho, porque por fin quedan las cosas para que Harry no pueda encontrar muy fácil a Draco, además del hecho que en el próximo ya van a estar en otro lugar, y vienen escenas hogareñas muy dulces, gracias al pequeño Jensen (el hijo de Ian, quien debe su nombre al fanatismo de mi hermana por Jensen Ackles, actor que interpreta a Dean Winchester en la serie Supernatural)

Ahora, respondo a los rws anónimos:

Maria-pa: Jajaja, gracias por lo de los ánimos. Hasta ahora no me va mal... claro que el martes tengo examen de química... y no tengo muchas esperanzas (prefiero leer fics que estudiar, así que supongo es lo que merezco) por otro lado, lo de Harry es completamente cierto, y me alegra que te agrade Ian... generalmente los OC no son muy bienvenidos... pero trato de que mi pobre castaño sea sólo una compañía y no tome tanto protagonismo, para que no caiga mal. Gracias, por el rw, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Kikimaru: Gracias por el rw y los ánimos. Bueno, supongo que este capitulo responde a tus preguntas... Draco se va, y Harry lo va a reportar desaparecido. Espero que te guste, y gracias por el rw.

Sora: Jajaja, gracias por el rw, pero no puedo responder a tu pregunta, perdería toda la gracia la trama xD. Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado.

Ina: Jajaja, sabía que te ibas a volver loca cuando vieses que le puse como querías al niño... además que va a ser muy tierno. No dudo que te vuelvas fanática de él. Respecto a lo de Ron... bueno... no me agrada, así que supongo que proyecto mi desagrado en la mayoría de mis fics. Yaa... ojalá te guste... y ahí hablamos... jojo, te tengo que contar todo lo que vi en la despedida de soltera O.O... así quedaron mis ojos con todo lo que vi. XD besos!

Mickaelle: Gracias por el rw, y de verdad, no creo que me debas dar las gracias a mi, sino yo a ti, por darme apoyo... reconozco que soy insegura (por montones y mi hermana es testigo) y ver los rws me anima a saber que lo que hago no está del todo mal. Gracias de nuevo y espero que el capítulo te guste. besos!!

Bien, gracias a todoas por leer, y creo que mi castaño no cayó mal... así que no me lo agredan xD.

Mil besos!!

Atte. SinieStra Malfoy.


	6. Capitulo 5

NOTA IMPORTANTE: bien, quiero dejar en claro algo, este fic NO contendrá m-preg (o embarazo masculino) aun así, consideraré como que la situación es POSIBLE dentro del mundo mágico (pociones, embrujos, accidentes, lo que prefieran) pero no ocurrirá a ninguno de los personajes. Hecha la aclaración, disfruten de la lectura .

**Amnesia**

Su cuerpo tembló mientras el frío del Londres muggle calaba duro en su piel. La chaqueta larga no lograba cubrirlo bien, y el café comprado hace unos minutos se enfriaba rápidamente.

Los pasos largos lo llevaron a un callejón solitario, con una cabina telefónica algo dañada y algunos montones de basura en un extremo alejado. De forma imperceptible para cualquier muggle que pasara, desapareció bajo tierra, entrando al Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

--

Su escritorio estaba abarrotado de papeles y carpetas que esperaban ser despachadas, y alrededor de su cabeza volaban varios avioncitos de papel. Con un gesto desgastado tiró el vaso de cartón del café al basurero y clavó su mirada verde en la fotografía de una pareja que sonreía alegre a la cámara. Un joven rubio platinado, siendo abrazado por la cintura, por un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que depositaba besos en las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el rubio desapareciera y no hubiese modo de rastrearlo. Dos años y medio de remordimientos y culpas. De pensar que podía estar en cualquier lugar, perdido y sufriendo.

Con Lucius habían usado variados hechizos que bordeaban la magia negra para encontrarlo, y a lo más que habían llegado era a saber que no estaba muerto. Y llevaban un juicio, desde hace seis meses, contra Gringott's para poder investigar la cuenta bancaria de Draco y saber si acaso la habría usado y de ser así, sino fue coartado por algún secuestrador o algo por el estilo. Una semana y el veredicto final se sabría, pensó con un suspiro.

Su dedo se deslizó suave sobre el vidrio que cubría la foto. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como su yo de la imagen, y tenía unas ojeras que no desaparecían con nada.

La desaparición del rubio lo había trastornado más allá de lo pensado, y las largas noches de pesadillas fueron constantes por meses. Tuvo que mudarse a casa de Sirius, porque ver la suya, tan vacía, le provocaba escalofríos.

Además de todo eso, había tenido numerosas peleas con el Departamento de Búsqueda y Rastreo, en especial con Dean. Y en los días más depresivos no podía evitar resentirse con Ron.

Estaba abriendo su copia de _El Profeta_, cuando un sonido de tacones resonó en el largo pasillo de los escuadrones de Aurores, vacío a horas tan tempranas. De un golpe se abrió la puerta de su pequeño despacho, mientras su mejor amiga entraba veloz.

-¿¡Harry!? Dios... debes leer esto... ¿Lo viste?... Estoy feliz por ti... Es un milagro. –el fuerte abrazo extrajo gran parte del oxígeno de sus pulmones. El nerviosismo se le contagió, sintiendo su corazón martillear con anticipación.

-¿Qué pasa? No he visto nada –murmuró ansioso, ajustándose los lentes torcidos por el abrazo. Con una mueca temblorosa Hermione le entregó _El Profeta_ abierto por una página de la sección de Ciencias y Medio Ambiente.

En una esquina pequeña, en el apartado de "_Noticias Curiosas del Mundo"_ estaba la foto de un niño pequeño de no más de dos años, de brillante pelo rubio blanquecino, junto a un rubio muy parecido, que lo abrazaba, mientras el niño sonreía a la cámara, y otro hombre bastante alto de pelo castaño estaba junto a ellos.

"_**Inédito ataque de un Erkling **por B. Schmidt –GermanNews_

'_El pequeño Jensen se salvó de milagro.' Confiesa uno de los padres, con aún algo de temor. El niño estaba jugando en el patio trasero de la casa, emplazada a las afueras de Stuttgart, en el límite de la zona boscosa, cuando la temible criatura entró al patio dispuesta a comerse al pequeño. Uno de los padres, se percató accidentalmente de la situación y fue capaz de salvarlo, sin más secuelas que el susto. Por su parte Control de Criaturas Mágicas, capturó al Erkling y reforzó las barreras que impiden su acercamiento a las zonas pobladas, reconociendo que no las han mejorado, al no tomar en cuenta la expansión de las ciudades."_

Sus ojos leyeron veloces, mientras un nudo se apretaba en su garganta y las lágrimas se arremolinaban sin caer.

Acaricio lentamente la fotografía en movimiento del rubio, casi como si creyera que la imagen iba a desaparecer, las lágrimas ya corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

-Merlín... Hermione... ¿Es él?... ¿de verdad es él? –sus manos temblaron nerviosas, apretando los extremos del diario. Miró como si no lo creyera la fotografía sobre su escritorio y la del diario, comparándolas.

La sonrisa era la misma, y la dulzura que destilaban sus ojos era igual a como la recordaba.

-Sí, Harry, es Draco... no puede ser otro que él –murmuró abrazando a su amigo que sollozaba recostando la cabeza contra el escritorio. –al fin lo encontraste... por accidente pero lo encontraste. –por reflejo el Auror se sentó derecho y miró con una sonrisa temblorosa a la bruja.

-Debo ir a ver a Lucius... Merlín, esto es un milagro... me voy... –dijo tomando su chaqueta y sujetando el diario en la otra, dándole un beso rápido a Hermione. –Gracias, mil gracias. –murmuró saliendo por la puerta.

-Yo hablaré con los demás por tu ausencia... –suspiró Hermione, feliz de ver a su amigo vivo después de todo lo ocurrido. Sólo esperaba que su sospecha por el hombre y el niño de la fotografía no fuera cierta.

--.--

-¡Lucius! –el gritó resonó en la pequeña salita donde se apareció. Los cuadros lo miraron insultados, y murmurando cosas como "_Que falta de respeto"_, mientras un elfo se aparecía junto a él.

-Señor Harry Potter, señor. El amo Lucius está con el ama Narcissa tomando el desayuno, dicen que por favor no grite de ese modo... –Harry apenas alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras, cuando salió corriendo hacia el comedor secundario.

-Lucius... –suspiró cansado, al verlo en la mesa. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, asustando a ambos rubios.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? Supiste algo de Draco? –murmuró Narcissa, acercándose a él y tendiéndole un fino pañuelo bordado. Secándose las lágrimas, le entregó el diario abierto en esa página a la rubia, mientras se sentaba agotado.

Los ojos celeste se abrieron impactados y su boca quedó abierta sin capacidad de emitir un solo sonido. Una traicionera lágrima corrió por su rostro, y se sentó junto al moreno.

-Narcissa... –susurró Lucius, abrazando fugazmente a su esposa, antes de tomar _El Profeta_ de sus manos y ver que fue lo que dejó en ese estado a su mujer. Su máscara de frialdad se mantuvo igual, excepto por el débil temblor de sus manos. –Rips, trae dos té de tila, y un vaso de whisky de fuego.

-Prefiero un whisky... –susurró Harry, devolviéndole el pañuelo a Narcissa. Con un movimiento de cabeza Lucius despachó al elfo, que volvió a los segundos.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos más calmados, mientras tomaban desayuno, Lucius retomó el tema.

-Debemos ir a Alemania. –sus ojos estaban clavados en la imagen de su hijo. La delicada de mano de Narcissa sujetó su puño apretado. Sus ojos se conectaron, y la rubia supo que su marido se había dado cuenta.

-Voy a ir de inmediato a comprar los pasajes –murmuró Harry, dándole un trago a su jugo de naranja. –No puedo creer que al fin sepamos donde está... y yo que creía que _El Profeta_ no servía para nada. Por fin podré volver con él. –el suave apretón de Lucius, sacó a Narcissa de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, querido, creo que no es lo mejor que vayas tú a buscarlo. –susurró suave la rubia, sintiéndose vagamente culpable por la mirada herida del moreno. –yo... mira la foto –pidió entregándole el diario. Los ojos verdes miraron fijamente, y por primera vez entendió la noticia y vio a las personas junto a Draco.

-No sé a que te refieres... –murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y la impresión de que su corazón se saltó varios latidos. La mano suave de Narcissa apretó la suya, dándole confianza.

-Creo... creemos –corrigió –que talvez Draco rehizo su vida... el niño, podría incluso ser su hijo... –murmuró.

-No... no es cierto. Draco no puede simplemente marcharse y dejar las cosas así... no sería capaz de tener un hijo y no decirlo... no. –negó, soltándose del agarre, y poniéndose de pie. –Entiendo que quieran verlo ustedes primero, pero no me voy a quedar aquí simplemente esperando que lo traigan de vuelta. Voy a ir a buscarlo yo. –dijo mirándolos asustado. Retrocediendo salió del salón y se desapareció.

-Merlín... esto es más duro de lo que creí. –suspiró Narcissa. –Al menos hicimos lo correcto, al decirle que Draco pudo haber rehecho su vida.

-No deberíamos haberle dicho nada... a fin de cuentas, no nos cree. Va a reaccionar cuando lo vea en persona. –siseó en tono venenoso. –iré a ordenar algunos negocios, para poder partir pronto. –dijo, mientras salía del comedor.

--...--

Un pequeño cuerpecito se acomodó junto a él, buscando calor. Con cuidado lo jaló, dejando a la pequeña cabecita rubia frente a sus ojos.

-Buenos días Jensen... –saludó con una sonrisa al pequeño que había cumplido hace una semana tres años. Y que hace tres días casi lo mata del susto, cuando lo vio junto al erkling.

-Días, papi –susurró, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho, y rodeando con sus pequeños bracitos al dueño de cama.

-Veo que hoy amanecimos flojitos... –saludó otra voz, un hombre alto de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos miel, enredando sus manos en el pelo de ambos rubios abrazados en la cama. Vestía una larga túnica gris abierta, que dejaba ver una camisa blanca y pantalones grises a juego. En la mano traía una corbata, mientras que con la varita terminaba de secarse el pelo que aún goteaba. –Scorpius... anúdame la corbata por favor. –pidió mientras se la entregaba al rubio mayor.

El pequeño Jensen soltó una risita al ver la cara de "aún no aprende a anudarla solo" de Scorpius, mientras Ian sólo le decía que era la última vez.

-No sé porque te creo... si ya sé que al día siguiente también la anudaré yo. –suspiró el rubio, volviéndose a acostar, y abrazando de nuevo a Jensen.

-Porque no soportas ver el nudo que me sale si lo hago yo, o lo hago con magia. –dijo con una sonrisita Ian. –Bien, me voy. Beso para el papá. –dijo acercándose a Jensen, mientras el niño estrechaba con sus bracitos el cuello del castaño y le daba un sonoro beso. Con cuidado lo volvió a recostar y tapó a ambos rubios hasta el cuello. –Yo creo que volveré temprano a almorzar... –murmuró al ver los ojos grises de Scorpius clavados en sus ojos. Despacio depositó un beso en el pelo del rubio mayor, y sacudió un poco el pelo de ambos antes de acercarse a la puerta. –Se portan bien... nada de hacer travesuras. –dijo afirmándose del marco de madera.

-Nada... –sonrió el pequeño, sujetándose de Scorpius, mientras ambos rubios sonreían.

-Bien... me voy, nos vemos. –dijo, saliendo de la pieza.

Ambos rubios rieron un poquito, mientras se acomodaban más en la cama.

-Dumamos hata tade, papi... –murmuró Jensen, cerrando los ojitos, cansado. Con una sonrisa Draco lo sujetó mejor contra su pecho.

-Durmamos hasta tarde... –repitió, cerrando sus ojos.

Había pasado tanto desde que llegó a Alemania con Ian, y sin duda lo mejor había sido conocer al pequeño rubio en sus brazos.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, era apenas un bebé de casi seis meses, con una pelusilla rubia en la cabeza y unos brillantes ojos miel. Estaba en brazos de una mujer delgada y de rostro voluntarioso. Su pelo era tan rubio como el suyo y el del bebé y una piel pálida. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules que llamaban mucho la atención. Los estaban esperando en la terminal de trasladores en Stuttgart.

Recordaba una tensa conversación en alemán, entre Ian y ella, donde sólo entendía la palabra bebé, cuando finalmente el castaño tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y le habló en inglés.

-Ella es mi ex esposa... Anneliese. Me pidió que tenga al niño hasta que pasen las fiestas de año nuevo, por una semana. ¿No te molesta, cierto? –al verlo negar, volvió a hablar con ella, manteniendo la calma, mientras veía al pequeño retorcer las manitas en su dirección. –¿quieres tenerlo? –preguntó viendo la mirada de Scorpius.

Cuando lo recibió en sus brazos, no oyó nada más de lo que hablaban, preocupado en ver al niño. Sólo salió de su mundo cuando Ian lo llamó, sujetándole el hombro.

-Vamos a casa... allá te contaré todo. –susurró, desapareciéndolos a los tres.

En casa le explicó que su ex tenía ascendencia veela, pero que era muy ligera... sólo mantenía algunos rasgos físicos –como el pelo –pero no los psicológicos, como la fidelidad, por eso se habían divorciado, y ahora que veía que Ian no estaba solo, pensaba poder dejar más al niño con él.

La situación, de que dejara a Jensen con ellos, se repitió por casi cinco meses, hasta que Anneliese finalmente firmó un documento donde permitía la tuición de Jensen a cargo del castaño... y ella se volvió a casar, marchándose a otra ciudad.

Una ola de coraje lo recorría al recordar lo deprimido que estuvo Ian luego de eso. Hasta que una noche, con varias copas de más, el castaño le confesó entre lágrimas que aún la quería, pero que se sentía como un estúpido al haber sido engañado. Ya después de eso, Scorpius hizo todo lo posible para que Ian se olvidara de ella...

...Pero eso no ocurrió hasta el día en que llegó una lechuza marrón, casi un año luego de su partida de Inglaterra. La reconocieron como la lechuza de Archonius –el sanador que lo iba a tratar por su amnesia –pero no era la carta para confirmar la fecha... sino de su nieta para avisar de su fallecimiento. _"Un accidente en las escaleras..." _decía el pergamino. _"Ocurrió hace unas semanas, pero no fue hasta ahora que encontramos sus cartas y decidimos avisarles..."._

Ian quedó devastado con eso, pues era uno de las últimas personas que había conocido a sus padres, y que era prácticamente de la familia.

Después de eso, decidieron que lo mejor era dejar el pasado en paz. No quería descubrir nada, simplemente pasar la hoja. Ya tenía una vida establecida con Ian y Jensen, quería a Jensen como si fuera su propio hijo –incluso este le decía _papi_, y por Merlín que era una de las cosas más bellas que le habían dicho-, y a Ian como un amigo, como el mejor amigo.

También hubo momentos alegres, cómo cuando Jensen empezó a hablar y a caminar. Se había sentido tan orgulloso. El día que dio sus primeros pasos, se quedaron hasta tarde con Ian, celebrando y sonriendo al ver las fotografías que tomaron de todo el día y ordenándolas con todas las demás que el rubio había ido sacando y coleccionando.

Y así una cosa llevó a la otra, y sin darse cuenta terminó teniendo sexo con el castaño.

Y aunque intentaron tener una relación algo más formal, no pudieron. "_No es amor_" había dicho Ian "_sólo es cariño, nos queremos, pero no como pareja_" y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo, porque el sexo podía ser genial, pero le faltaba la chispa que sabía, había disfrutado antes.

A pesar de todo, ambos continuaron su vida normal, él: cuidando de Jensen, la casa y completando los cursos de alemán específicos, para poder entrar a trabajar en alguna boticaria –ya habían descubierto que era realmente bueno haciendo pociones –y Ian trabajaba en la construcción de un kinder garten, más la dirección de las escuelas a lo largo de todo el país.

Era una vida buena, no podía estar más agradecido de la buena suerte de haber conocido a Ian, que justamente fuese un mago y estuviese cerca al momento del accidente. Quizá como habrían sido las cosas de no ser así.

Un pequeño ronquido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa abrazó al pequeño rubio en sus brazos, el sueño invadiéndolo lentamente.

--...Continuará...

Iniciado: Martes 22 de julio 2008

Terminado: Jueves 24 de julio 2008

Publicado: Jueves 24 de julio 2008

Jojo... hasta que la inspiración me llegó de golpe y fui capaz de escribirlo completo.

Bien, sé que me demoré mucho, pero aprovechando que ahora tengo un par de días libres, antes de volver a clases, me puse a escribir. Y descubrí que queda un capítulo más y se termina. Quizás salga un epílogo –no lo sé –depende de cuanto sea lo que escriba en el que viene, que a propósito escribiré pronto, ya llevo 4 paginas :).

De hecho, no planeaba cortar el cap, pero si no lo hacía, hubiese condensado algunas cosas que era mejor escribir.

Bien, espero que no me maten por el cap, que en lo personal, me ha gustado mucho :) sobre todo porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo tierno sobre Jensen... jeje se hizo mi original favorito.

Respuesta a rws anónimos:

**Kikimaru**: sí, no escribo caps muy largos... pero este es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Y ahora puedes ver como la pasaron cada uno por su lado xD Draco bien y Harry... él no tan bien xD. Jojo y Jensen... pues adora a Draco. Adoré escribir sobre él, es realmente tierno. Bien, besos y disfruta el cap!

**Ina**: muajaja sufre no más... que Draco se va y Harry recibe lo que merece... ejem... bien eso. Besos!!

**Remithal**: Fan de Draco hasta la muerte!! XD amo al rubio... y bueno, cree a Ian, pesando en un amigo para Draco, así que me alegra que te guste. Y lo de los trasladores, creo que lo leí en otro fic, no estoy segura... pero la idea la encontré muy buena. Grax por el rw, y espero que este cap te guste. Besos!!

**Ania**: Jajaja, me reí con tu rw... y es que a pesar de tu mirada, pues estudie y pasé todos los ramos semestrales ) ahora, ojalá te guste el cap, y eso... Besos!!

Bien, eso sería... y ya llevo dos hojas del próximo cap, así que espero lo pueda terminar prnto... porque tengo que estudiar anatomía... y no es muy fácil :(

Besos!!

SinieStra Malfoy.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Amnesia.**

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, mientras abría los ojos, sólo para ver unos de color miel mirándolo fijo.

-Días, papi. –murmuró bajito Jensen, mientras que con una manita se frotaba un ojito.

-Días, hijo. –respondió Scorpius, besando la suave cabellera rubia. -¿Tienes hambre? – un pequeño asentimiento fue la respuesta. –Venga, vamos a desayunar. Ayer compramos de esos cereales que te gustan tanto. –susurró, colocándose una bata sobre el pijama, mientras Jensen hacía lo mismo, cubriendo parte del pijama de algodón blanco, con pequeños dibujos de snitches, con una bata de la misma tela.

La pequeña manito se aferró a la suya, mientras hacían el camino hasta la cocina.

La casa no era gigante, después de todo Ian la compró una vez que se divorció de Anneliese. De dos pisos, con cuatro dormitorios, dos baños, la cocina estilo americana, la sala de estar y el comedor. Lo que sí era grande era el patio, que llegaba hasta el límite donde comenzaba el bosque. Se podía considerar una parcela, ya que no había casas en casi medio kilómetro a la redonda, y la única forma de llegar era en auto –como el que tenía Ian guardado en la cochera –, por flú o apareciéndose en la calle local que llevaba hasta la casa. La ciudad se encontraba a unos veinticinco kilómetros, y toda la zona era realmente hermosa.

--

Habían desayunado, bañado y vestido correctamente, cuando Jensen quiso salir a jugar.

-Hay sol... juguemos fueda, podfis. –murmuró haciendo ojitos de borrego. Con un suspiro, tomó los cuadernos de alemán y levitó la bolsa de juguetes, lamentándose de que el pequeño lo dominara con tan poco.

-Sólo un rato ¿Ya? –dijo acomodándose en una silla, mientras Jensen comenzaba a ordenar los juguetes. –Papá va a venir a comer y debemos preparar todo. –por un momento miró aprensivo hacia el bosque tras la casa.

Realmente casi murió del susto cuando vio a ese erkling junto al rubio. Había estado hablando por flú con su profesor de alemán específico, sobre unas palabras que no entendía, cuando por instinto se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, para ver al niño jugar cerca de algo que parecía un elfo doméstico. Por un momento no le dio importancia, hasta que algo lo hizo reaccionar. Llegó corriendo hasta afuera, para ver al monstruo, con las garras listas para tomar del brazo al rubio. Con un rápido _expelliarmus_ alejó al erkling y luego apareció unas cuerdas, para dejarlo inmóvil.

En ese momento su profesor salió de la casa, preocupado, y al notar lo ocurrido fue a llamar al Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Después de eso tuvo a Ian agradeciéndole todo el día, y complaciéndolo en cada capricho que se le ocurría.

Por un segundo se había sentido aterrorizado de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Jensen, así que hizo un gran reclamo al CCM para que reforzaran todas las barreras, llegando, incluso, a salir en el periódico nacional.

Llevaban casi una hora fuera, cuando Scorpius decidió entrarse.

-Hay que hacer el almuerzo para papá y nosotros dos ¿Recuerdas? –murmuró, desapareciendo sus cuadernos y la silla. Con un suspiro se agachó, y entre los dos comenzaron a meter todos los juguetes en la bolsa, cuando se oyó la campanilla del timbre de la calle. -¿Quién será? Vamos, no te quedes aquí. –dijo tomando en brazos al rubio, mientras con la varita juntaba los juguetes y los desaparecía.

-Pedo papi... mis juguetes... se fuedon... –algunas lagrimillas comenzaron a juntarse en los ojos miel. Con pasos rápidos Scorpius rodeaba la casa, hasta llegar al antejardín.

-Hijo, te he dicho que no se van, con magia los aparezco dentro de la casa.

-¿De vedad papi? –susurró escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del rubio, no queriendo mostrar las lágrimas al desconocido en la puerta.

-De verdad, hijo. No te miento. –con suavidad lo bajó hasta el piso y le entregó uno de los juguetes que no desapareció. –Ten, juega por mientras. –con una sonrisa se dirigió al moreno tras la pequeña reja. –buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita? –preguntó, el alemán saliendo fluido de sus labios.

-Eres tú, Draco... –susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio lo escuchara.

-¿Habla inglés? Que suerte... mi alemán no es muy fuerte... pero no conozco ningún Draco. –le dijo algo aliviado.

-Draco... –la fuerza de la mirada que el ojiverde le estaba dando lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. –Draco, soy yo Harry... no hay necesidad que mientas. Si te tienen contra tu voluntad yo te ayudaré –dijo, abriendo la puerta de madera y entrando al antejardín.

-¡Pare! –siseó Draco, sin entender de qué estaba hablando el desconocido. Al oír su voz, el moreno se congeló en el pasto, una mirada herida en sus ojos. –No sé muy bien de qué me habla... pero ya le dije que mi nombre no es Draco... soy Scorpius. –el pequeño rubio a sus pies se ocultó tras las piernas de Draco, al verlo tan tenso.

-Papá... –llamó el niño, al ver a Ian, saliendo por la puerta de la casa. Corriendo llegó hasta él, dejándose tomar entre los brazos del castaño.

-¿Qué sucede Scorpius? –preguntó algo extrañado de ver a un desconocido frente al rubio, y a este tan tenso. –Y usted ¿Quién es? –preguntó en alemán, mientras se colocaba junto a Scorpius, en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

-No... no hablo alemán... –tartamudeó nervioso Harry. _¿Qué rayos pasaba acá? Draco no debería comportarse así frente a mí... debería haberse alegrado y tratar de huír de aquí _. Cuando Ian repitió la pregunta en Inglés, el moreno reaccionó, contestando. –Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-Este hombre entró a la casa –susurró Scorpius, en inglés. –estábamos con Jensen guardando las cosas, cuando sonó el timbre y era él. Me decía que era Draco...

-Pero si eres Draco... –gimoteó desesperado Harry. –Vivías en Londres, conmigo. –murmuró acercándose a la pareja. El débil sollozo de Jensen lo detuvo. -¿Es... es tu hijo? –al oír la pregunta abandonar sus labios entendió la renuencia de Narcissa de ser el primero en ver al rubio, la verdad cayendo como un balde de agua fría sobre él.

-Primero, tranquilícese –ordenó Ian, mientras tomaba por el hombro a Harry, dándole una señal al rubio de que él lo sostendría por si acaso. –entremos a la casa, y podremos hablar bien. –avanzando por el camino, Draco tomó a Jensen en brazos, mientras lo calmaba, susurrándole palabras suaves en alemán.

--.—

Una vez todos sentados en la cómoda sala de estar, Scorpius con Jensen en sus brazos y Ian a su lado, y Harry sentado frente a ellos, Ian tomó la palabra.

-Bien... usted dice que conoce a Scorpius...

-Draco. –corrigió el moreno. –y sí, lo conozco por _completo_. Fuimos novios por casi dos años. –murmuró en un tono mal intencionado, buscando dañar al castaño que le hablaba tan calmado y se sentaba con tanta confianza junto a Draco. Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del rubio y del castaño, al oír el doble sentido.

-Espérenme un momento, voy a llevar a Jensen a jugar a su dormitorio. –murmuró Draco, con la rabia y la vergüenza fija en sus ojos. Cuando volvió, el silencio era tenso en la salita. –Creo que no es necesario caer en ese tipo de puyas... –siseó. –después de todo, supongo que Ian me conoce más que usted. –con un gesto desinteresado cruzó las piernas, acomodándose mejor en el sillón –llevamos dos años y medio viviendo juntos. –agregó. La mirada dolida del moreno, le provocó un sentimiento vago de culpabilidad. Pero lo escondió bien.

-Por favor Scorpius... –susurró bajito Ian, tratando de mantener la calma en el lugar. -¿Me puede aclarar de dónde conoce a Scorpius? Claro, aparte de Londres. –siseó, al ver la mirada de obviedad en los ojos de Harry.

-Ya lo dije... éramos novios. –el aire dubitativo le quitó fuerza a la frase. – Es.. es tu hijo ¿Cierto? –preguntó, recordando lo parecido que eran ambos rubios... claro, excepto por los ojos. -¿Tuviste un hijo con cualquiera, sólo por despecho? Merlín, tus padres...

-... –la mano de Scorpius se aferró a la de Ian, que reposaba sobre su rodilla. –Yo no he tenido ningún hijo, aunque es como si lo fuera. –aclaró. –Yo... dice que me conoce, pero yo no sé quién es usted. No venga a mi casa a insultarme, por favor.

-Scorpius, shh... –lo calló el castaño, devolviendo el apretón a la mano del rubio. La mirada irritada de Draco no lo cortó. –Scorpius o Draco –dijo al ver la mirada furiosa del moreno. –sufrió un accidente el día que lo conocí. –una gota de sudor frío recorrió la columna del rubio, al recordar las pocas veces que habían hablado de eso.

-¿Un accidente? –Interrumpió Harry. -¿Cómo puedo saber que no fuiste tú mismo quién lo hechizó y lo alejó de quienes lo querían?

-¡Cállate! –ordenó el rubio, su voz tensa, haciendo el silencio absoluto en el lugar.

-Gracias... –murmuró el castaño antes de seguir hablando. –Yo no he hechizado a nadie. –aclaró, mirando fríamente a Harry. –Estaba hospedado en un hotel muggle, cuando vi a Scorpius ser atropellado por un auto. Fui el primero en llegar al lugar, y me di cuenta por como andaba vestido que era un mago. Lo acompañé al hospital, para evitar que le pudieran dar algo que lo dañara. Y cuando despertó, el sanador muggle nos dijo que había perdido la memoria.

-... ¿Perdido la memoria? –sus ojos verdes brillaron con confusión. –mierda... Draco, esto no debió pasar. Es mi culpa. –con una manga se secó las lágrimas que trataban de salir. _¿Cuántas veces había llorado en el día? Ya parecía una mala broma._

-Luego de eso, al salir, le ofrecí venir a Alemania conmigo. Intentamos buscar el nombre que entregó en el hotel, en los registros de magos del Ministerio Inglés, pero no encontramos nada.

-¿Con qué nombre? –preguntó con un susurro derrotado el moreno.

-Scorpius, Scorpius Black. –respondió el rubio, que había permanecido en silencio, todo el tiempo. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Harry al oír eso. Ese nombre había sido mencionado varias veces en las investigaciones de Dean, pero nunca le hicieron mucho caso.

-También intentamos ver con un sanador –continuó Ian. – y la primera vez no logramos nada. No era reversible con magia. Era muy reciente, y probablemente demoraría bastante tiempo. Arc, nos dijo después que era probable que nunca se recuperara. La propia magia de Scorpius estaba protegiendo al daño sufrido. Según el sanador, se debía seguramente a algún trauma o situación difícil, que la magia creía, era mejor que olvidara. –Un duro nudo se instaló en la garganta de Harry, aún sin ser capaz de creer todo lo que había oído.

De un salto quedó de rodillas, apoyando su rostro en las del rubio.

-Draco, por favor perdóname. –musitó débilmente. –nunca quise que esto pasara. No me di cuenta del daño que te hacía con mis desplantes. Por favor... dime que es una broma. Dime que me recuerdas... dime que recuerdas nuestra casa... nuestros planes.

-Yo... –con cuidado depositó su mano, en ese cabello negro, revuelto y de tacto sedoso. -... lo siento, no lo recuerdo. –lo lamentaba sinceramente. No podía evitar sentir una profunda lástima por el hombre a sus pies.

-¡Mentira! –gimió separándose un poco. Un retorcijón asaltó al estómago del rubio, al ver esos brillantes ojos verdes, empañados por las lágrimas y el rostro ruborizado. Con algo de dolor sintió como ese rostro se clavaba sobre su estómago, casi como si buscara fundirse con él. Con cuidado acarició las hebras de pelo negro, buscando calmar al hombre.

Los hipidos continuaron un momento, hasta que el moreno se quedó en silencio, sus dedos aferrados a la túnica del rubio, algunos hipidos de vez en cuando.

-Señor Potter... –murmuró Ian, tratando de ayudar a Draco. –señor Potter. –asomándose, se fijó que Harry estaba profundamente dormido. –Scorp... mejor lo llevo al dormitorio de invitados. –susurró, mientras lo tomaba por las rodillas y la espalda, la cabeza morena acurrucándose contra su cuello. –no pudo evitar sentir un latigazo de... algo. No lo podía determinar, ver al hombre que lo había cuidado, con el que supuestamente fue su novio y lo había hecho sufrir, era extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Ian había pedido algo para comer a un restaurante mágico, y comieron en silencio. Ni siquiera Jensen había hablado mucho, notando el ánimo extraño de su papi.

Ahora estaban en la salita de estar, el castaño simplemente acompañándolo, dejándolo aclarar sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en el moreno durmiendo arriba, ni en todo lo que le había dicho –no que fuera mucho, pero sí comprometedor.

Sentía que lo conocía, y no se podía sacar la sensación de que con algo de tiempo desearía no separarse de él... pero pensar en alejarse de la relación que tenía con Ian no era algo que quisiera dejar de lado.

También hubiese querido poder preguntarle algo a Harry sobre sus padres, quizá estuvieran vivos y podrían venir a verlo, o él ir a Londres por unos días.

-Scorp... –murmuró Ian, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, mientras una mano se enredaba en la suya. –quiero que sepas, que no deseo que te sientas obligado a seguir aquí... sé que quieres a Jensen y a mí, pero no por eso vas a perder la vida que tenías desde ant...- la mirada casi enojada del rubio lo cortó.

-No sigas hablando estupideces... –siseó. –ustedes son como mi familia, mi vida anterior no va volver a mi memoria. Esta es mi vida. –dijo desplazando sus ojos por toda la sala. –aquí, en Alemania, con ustedes. Lo que haya vivido antes... es pasado, y aunque puede haber cosas que quiera recobrar, no los voy a abandonar. –dijo, estrechando la mano del castaño, entre las suyas. La suave sonrisa emocionada, le hizo sentir que había hecho lo correcto, después de todo, no podía creer que Harry lo hubiese esperado tanto tiempo, y sino, era él mismo quien no había esperado.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez en el día, y Draco no pudo evitar un vuelco en el estómago de pensar que era otra vez su pasado el que golpeaba –literalmente –a la puerta.

-Yo voy –murmuró Ian. Pasaron un par de minutos, eternos para el rubio, cuando volvió acompañado de un rubio, muy parecido a él mismo... casi su copia y una rubia delgada y frágil. De un salto se puso de pie, sintiéndose emocionado, sin estar muy conciente de ello.

-¿Draco? –murmuró la rubia, antes de estrecharlo en sus brazos, el suave perfume floral embotándole los sentidos. –mi niño... al fin te encuentro... –una tibias lágrimas mojaron la camisa muggle que llevaba puesta, y la tentación de llorar con ella era muy grande, pero con esfuerzo se las tragó.

-Hijo... –murmuró el rubio, quien también lo abrazó. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, al abrazar a estas dos personas.

-Supongo que Ian les contó que... que perdí la memoria. –dijo Draco, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados. –aunque supongo... sé –corrigió –que ustedes son mis padres. –la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia le inundó el pecho de un sentimiento acogedor, igual que la semi sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro del hombre. –pero ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy... tu nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy. –dijo Narcissa. –no sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos todos estos años –murmuró, acariciando la mano de su marido. –tu padre intentó de todo por buscarte, pero nada fue muy alentador. Ni siquiera toda la ayuda que Harry consiguió del Ministerio fue capaz de servir. –en ese momento, los pasos de alguien resonaron en la escalera, asomándose finalmente el moreno con Jensen entre sus brazos. -¿Él... él es tu hijo? –preguntó la rubia, la curiosidad clara en sus ojos.

-No –negó suavemente Draco. –aunque es como si lo fuera. Es el hijo de Ian y su ex pareja. –el pequeño tendió sus bracitos, siendo de inmediato sujetado por el rubio, sin poder evitar el contacto con Harry, un tenue sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas. –gracias. –murmuró, volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Papi, quiénes son todos ellos? –preguntó Jensen, señalando a los desconocidos.

-Son mis padres –murmuró Draco en alemán. –me han encontrado y han venido a verme. –al parecer el pequeño quedó conforme con la respuesta, porque se quedó calmado, jugando con un pequeño tren de peluche.

-¿Hijo... volverás con nosotros? –preguntó Narcissa, aunque ya suponía la respuesta, al ver el cariño en los ojos de su hijo.

-No... no puedo –dijo, deslizando su mano por el suave pelo de Jensen. –aquí es donde me necesitan, donde quiero estar, hasta que Ian me quiera echar –susurró sonriéndole al castaño, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. La mirada dolida del moreno lo perturbó un poco, pero ya sabía que hacía lo correcto.

-Pero no queremos alejarnos nuevamente de ti. –dijo Lucius, su voz imponiéndose en el salón. –he tramitado algunos de mis negocios de pociones para que pueda venir cada cierto tiempo... incluso he pensado que tú podrías administrarlos, aunque tu madre me dijo que no me apresurara tanto. –dijo con una mueca, como si no creyera que su hijo hubiese perdido sus capacidades para los negocios.

-Eso sería genial –una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, sabiendo que era afortunado de poder tener cosas de su pasado y seguir con su vida actual. Su mirada se desvió al moreno que permanecía en silencio desde que dijera que no volvería a Londres.

Cada vez que lo observaba, sentía el corazón latirle acelerado, y las ganas de animarlo lo superaban. Sus ojos quedaron clavados en los verdes que lo miraban fijo, como si el tiempo no existiera.

-... incluso ha estado con clases de alemán, ya habíamos descubierto que era bueno en pociones, y estaba tomando el curso específico para poder entrar a trabajar en una boticaria de la ciudad. –la voz de Ian lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie, algo agobiado de todo lo que había ocurrido. Eran muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

-Permiso –murmuró, poniéndose de pie. –voy a salir un momento, no se preocupen... –aclaró, al ver las miradas fijas sobre él.

-.-.-.

Afuera el sol brillaba tiñendo el cielo de anaranjado, ya próximo a anochecer. Debía preguntarles después a todos si acaso se quedarían a dormir, porque si era así tendría que dormir con Jensen y cederle su cama a Harry o a sus padres.

Una sonrisa emocionada se instaló en su rostro al pensar en sus padres.

-Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír así. –dijo una voz a su espalda, asustando un poco al rubio. –Aún pienso en todas las estupideces que hice antes de que todo esto pasara. –Harry estaba apoyado contra la pared, quedando de perfil a la vista del rubio que estaba sentado en una de las sillas reclinables. –y no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, pensando que podías estar secuestrado, herido en algún hospital, simplemente abandonado a tu suerte. –una risa cansada abandonó sus labios. –casi me alegro de que te haya encontrado este Ian, de seguro no estarías tan bien como lo estás ahora de no ser así.

-Yo no soy pareja de Ian. –no pudo evitar aclarar, al ver el gesto de dolor en Harry. –lo intentamos, pero no funcionó. –murmuró, tratando de ser lo más honesto que podía, a pesar del gesto dolido al oír eso.

-Cuando terminamos, me reclamabas que no te tomaba en cuenta. –siguió hablando Harry, mientras aparecía una silla cerca del rubio. –que me alejaba de ti. Y yo tontamente te dije que era mentira, que eras tú quien se lo imaginaba. –sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los grises. –y era cierto, otra vez tuviste razón. No fue hasta que te sentí desaparecerte de la casa, que entendí el error que cometí. Y no fue hasta que Hermione me lo confirmó, que me convencí que tenías razón, que me había alejado de ti sin darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso? –preguntó el rubio, algo confundido, la mirada resignada del moreno hipnotizándolo.

-Porque necesitaba decírtelo... que fui un idiota influenciable. Porque necesitaba que me oyeras y supieras que me arrepiento, y que me he arrepentido cada día desde que empacaste tus cosas y te marchaste. –murmuró Harry, sintiendo que sus ojos le picaban, las ganas de llorar a flor de piel. –de pedirte que me perdones. –susurró.

-... –sentía la confesión como un bálsamo que acariciara heridas que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera. –está bien... –respondió, sabiendo que a pesar de no recordar, debía permitir al moreno pasar la hoja. –supongo que con esto puedes seguir tu vida normal... me lo dijiste y creo que ya no habrá nada que te ate a mí. –dijo, casi como un reproche, un sentimiento de pérdida arraigándose en su corazón.

-No lo entiendes –dijo casi desesperado Harry. –no tengo vida, no tengo vida desde que desapareciste. Era Auror, y al irte, empecé a hacer trabajo de oficina, con tal de tener tiempo para buscarte. Nunca he pensado en nadie más que en ti, y en dónde estarías. –un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de Draco, al oír la vehemencia del moreno. –por favor... sé que te he pedido muchas cosas, pero dime que te irás conmigo y tus padres a Londres. –la mirada ilusionada estrujaba el corazón del rubio, pero negó lentamente.

-No, ya lo dije dentro. Aquí tengo todo, gente que me necesita y personas a las que quiero de verdad, y mis padres harán el esfuerzo para venir a verme, y yo también lo haré ahora que sé donde viven. –la frase sonó como a reto a oídos del moreno.

-Pero estarás solo... no tienes pareja... dijiste que Ian no era nada tuyo–dijo dudoso Harry, acercándose al rubio. Un hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de Draco al sentir la cercanía de los dos.

-Pero puedo encontrarla... o que me encuentre... –susurró suavemente, sintiendo la respiración acelerada del moreno junto a él. Casi sin darse cuenta, unos labios suaves se aferraron a los suyos, deslizándose perezosos, tratando de captar un sabor hace mucho tiempo perdido. Una suave caricia que transmitía todos los sentimientos del moreno y las dudas del rubio, simplemente tratando de reconfortar.

La lengua de Harry se deslizó insinuante sobre el labio inferior de Draco, mientras su mano acariciaba tentativamente el pelo rubio que tanto añoraba. Draco respondió el beso lentamente, como reconociendo a la boca que lo cubría, tratando de apreciar cada caricia, que aunque no recordaba, su cuerpo sabía responder.

Con un débil suspiro se separó, mirando extasiado el rostro arrebolado de Draco, los labios levemente húmedos y sonrojados, los ojos grises cerrados.

-¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad? –preguntó ansioso el moreno, una luz de esperanza brillando al fondo de los ojos verdes.

-No recuerdo haberte dado una primera... –murmuró el rubio, poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo la silla. –y de todos modos... –dijo alejándose hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. –nunca beso a nadie, a menos que sienta algo. –una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro –mientras el sol ya terminaba de esconderse – para desaparecer dentro del hogar.

Estando dentro, sintió el grito de júbilo de Harry, mucho más expresivo que la sonrisa que él tenía.

Quizá muchas cosas habían ocurrido en poco tiempo, pero no podía negar que el futuro lucía realmente alentador, pensó, mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño Jensen y sonreía a sus padres y a su amigo.

Al fin estaba completo.

-.-.-... Fin...

Iniciado: Jueves 24 de julio 2008

Terminado: Jueves 07 de agosto 2008

Publicado: Jueves 07 de agosto 2008

Bien, aquí estuvo el último capítulo. Realmente me siento emocionada por haber terminado un fic largo (tengo dos one shot, pero no es lo mismo) y ver que el resultado es similar a lo que deseaba.

No niego que entre el cap cuando Ian y Draco compran el pasaje y el capitulo cuando ya están en Alemania se suponía iba a haber mucha más "trama" finalmente pensé que sería solamente relleno.

Y que cosas que nunca pensé podrían llegar a servirme, como que vivieran en Alemania, el único lugar donde hay Erklings (criaturas que se comen a los niños pequeños, según el libro _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos)_ y que por un ataque fuera la forma que Harry llegara a reencontrar a Draco, me hacen impresionarme de la "visión" de futuro que tengo xD.

Me gustaría mucho agradecer a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo a lo largo del fic a través de rws (**Sora, **Mickaelle,_ Murtilla_, **Shawoss**, Brwendally Malfoy, _Kotori-chan88_, **Javi**, Kikimaru, _Lady Tao, _**Ina San**, Samharachan, _Kanon umino¸_ **Gladiz**, _Full Xtacy, _Remithal, **Maria-pa**, Ania, _Sora Black1245, _**Ammonie** y Kazumi) de quienes, muchas quizá ya no leen, pero gracias de todos modos.

A todos quienes me agregaron en sus favoritos y en sus alertas ( Jacqui.HP87, _Joeycob, _**Nemesis Crow**, Niku Black, _Selene Nekoi, _**Shanty**, Simca-chan, _Gladiz, _**Milinha-potter**, Parakiss78, _pedrossi, _**Venice Dakker**, yamikuri, _Brwendally Malfoy, _**Nemesis Crow, **Remithal, _Gladiz, _**parakiss78**y Rochieuca.)

Respondo ahora al rw anónimo:

Kazumi: Jeje, gracias por decir que te leíste el fic en un solo día, y me alegro que te guste. Al fin no me demoré mucho, ya que me sentía con ganas de escribir y me siento conforme con lo que conseguí. Respecto a lo triste xD no lo podía evitar, nunca pensé en el fic como algo muy feliz... y la canción tampoco era muy buena influencia. Aunque no podía dejar un final triste, así que al final, ya viste, se reencuentran y se da una nueva oportunidad para Harry. Gracias y besos!

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y si me dejan rws, agradecería que fueran o con su sesión o con su mail, para poder responderles : )

Ahh, y les dejo la letra de la canción que lo inspiró.

Amnesia

Usted me cuenta que nosotros dos

Fuimos amantes

Y que llegamos juntos a vivir

Algo importante

Me temo que lo suyo es un error

Yo estoy desde hace tiempo sin amor

Y el último que tuve fue un borrón

En mi cuaderno

Usted me cuenta que hasta le rogué

Que no se fuera

Y que su adiós dejó a mi corazón

Sin primavera

Que anduve por ahí, de bar en bar

Llorando sin podérmela olvidar

Gastándome la piel en recordar

su juramento

Perdón, no la quisiera lastimar

Tal vez lo que me cuenta sea verdad.

Lamento contrariarla pero yo...

No la recuerdo.

Que anduve por ahí, de bar en bar

Llorando sin podérmela olvidar

Gastándome la piel en recordar

Su juramento

Perdón no la quisiera lastimar

Talvez lo que me cuenta sea vedad

Lamento contrariarla pero yo...

No la recuerdo.

Besos a todo/as y eso.

_**Finite!**_


End file.
